


Transformative doesn't tell the whole story

by Meraripill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Derek and Stiles use excuses to get together, Epilepsy, Erica doesn't know what she wants, F/M, Feels, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealous Derek, Locker Room, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Stiles doesn't know what he wants, Stiles is attentive and adorable, Stiles wont stop talking, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf tag, post-coital regret, seizure recovery, sex in a shower without the water running, stiles has a big package, trigger seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraripill/pseuds/Meraripill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica takes The Bite and becomes more of who she wants to be. She finally makes the move toward Stiles she dreamed of for years. Derek is more than just her Alpha. It gets complicated. </p><p>Eventual Sterek and eventual Boyd and Erica. It follows some plot in Season 2 but just barely.</p><p>Also, its more porn than anything else.  Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I need to edit the work I've done. I'm not sure how long it will take, I don't have anyone to read this for me. 
> 
> I will add notes and such as things progress.
> 
> Feedback Welcome.
> 
> http://meraripill.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bite hurt. It burned really. It wasn't a pain Erica had felt before. Derek warned her that it might be more pain than she had experienced. She knew pain. This was maybe six out of ten. Not the worst yet nothing she wanted to feel again. She lay back on her bed and breathed through waves of nausea and waves of burning heat. Derek said she should be healed by morning. Strong. Better. She laughed and winced.

The bite hurt. It burned really. It wasn't a pain Erica had felt before. Derek warned her that it might be more pain than she had experienced. She knew pain. This was maybe six out of ten. Not the worst yet nothing she wanted to feel again. She lay back on her bed and breathed through waves of nausea and waves of burning heat. Derek said she should be healed by morning. Strong. Better. She laughed and winced.

=====

"I going to show you who I really am, you will be afraid."Derek stroked her arm soothingly.

"I won't," Erica held her chin up defiantly.

"You will. It's instinct. It's buried in your DNA. Sharp teeth, heavy brow, glowing eyes. Your body will react whether you want to or not."

Erica grinned knowingly, "my body never does what I want it to. Nothing new."

Derek looked at her with something close to affection. Maybe it was concern. "Just, don't run. If you change your mind, stay put and say no. But don't run."

 

Derek took a step back and tilted his head hard right and shook. He snapped his head back forward and hunched his shoulders. His mouth now filled with sharp teeth and his jaw and forehead thick and menacing. His eyes glowed red and a low growl rumbled around him.

 

Erica gasped and threw herself back a few feet kicking the floor as she turned to crawl away. She knew what people meant when they said that they wet their pants in fear. Her whole body was quivering and her heart was pounding. She took a deep breath and turned back to look again. He grabbed her foot and held her still. She rolled up to sitting and held her hands in front of her.

 

"Yes or no," Derek growled. She screamed a tiny bit and whimpered as he crouched over her. He repeated his question, "Yes or No!" She squeaked again and took a deep breath. He was panting above her now slowly moving toward her. His hand was now on her thigh, holding her down. She took a deep breath as she waited for her rational mind to recover from the surge of adrenaline.

 

"Yes." She could barely make her voice work but he heard her none the less. He knocked her hands away from his face and pushed her shoulders down to the floor. She closed her eyes tight and waited as he buried his face in her neck.

 

"Say it again." He was breathing hard into her hair.

She whined out a breath and said "Yes". It was a bit louder but only a bit.

Derek growled in what seemed to be agreement. He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to her breasts. She flailed her arms as he lunged his head toward her stomach and licked a strip at her ribs. She gasped and yelped. Kicking back as he wrapped his legs around her. He growled a warning and licked her side again. Erica screamed out again stronger.

 

"Just do it!" Erica demanded. Derek looked like something out of her worst nightmares. Dark and harsh. His teeth were bared and moisture dripped from the side of his chin. He moved so fast she didn't see the bite coming. He had his mouth on her side just below her ribs. She felt only the pressure. He was holding her right arm high and away and his forearm was against her shoulder and neck. He was shaking against her. It felt as though he could carry her off with his teeth in her side. He growled, pushed, flinched and flexed.

 

Erica finally let go and screamed. Arched her back into the pull of his teeth. She moved her legs trying to get traction with her heels She managed to push herself up against him with her hip. He released her. He pushed himself off and stood.

 

He huffed out several breaths as Erica writhed on the floor trying to look down at her side. She felt around for the wound. Blood trickled down her side but it was much less than she thought it would have been. She was panting out breaths and slowly composing herself as Derek shook off the animal form he had taken before, reverting to the handsome man who had first approached her.

 

She rolled onto her hands and knees curling onto herself like a child. She held her elbow tight against her side and sobbed a few breaths. Derek stood at her head where she could see his boots. He bent down and put a hand on her back. She flinched. She didn't mean to but she did.

 

"I tried to numb it. That is what the licking was." He sounded apologetic.

"Oh," Erica shuddered. "I didn't know." She reached up with her left hand and gripped his knee. Her heart was pounding with fear. She couldn't look at him and wasn't ready to move but she didn't want to be alone.

 

He rubbed a slow circle on her back with one hand and gathered her hair with the other. He moved it out of her face and leaned down. She felt him looking at her slowly opened her eyes. Tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down the side of her face. Derek blinked back at her. His face was so soft and kind it was hard to believe that the monster she just saw was the same person.

 

She sighed and pushed herself upright. "Let me look at it." He gestured toward her side. She leaned back a bit and lifted her shirt. He gently touched it and smiled. "It's not bleeding. You are healing already." He looked relieved.

 

Erica wrapped her arm around her breasts pushing them flatter to try to get a good look at it. She must have looked like she was chasing her tail because Derek almost laughed. "It might ache the rest of the night but you should be stronger now than ever."

Erica smiled and sniffed. The tears were mostly gone and she took a deep shaky breath. "Worth it." She laughed.

 

"Get some rest. Isaac and I will check on you tomorrow." Derek left her at doorstep. She let herself into the house and quietly tiptoed to her room. Her parents worked late most nights and she was left to herself. She lay back back on the bed. Giddy at the idea that she could be free of the mind numbing medication and mortifying seizures.

  
She looked at the clothes that she had bought in the past and never worn. Mini skirts are cute but not if you are splayed on the floor contorting like fish and wetting yourself. Tomorrow, she was going to wear the leather skirt. They were going to remember for something other than the girl in the video. The pathetic crying mess that Matt made a video of while she seized in the middle of class. She was going to find every one of those assholes that laughed at her and show them. Show them her strengths. She laughed like a bond villain then winced and giggled herself to sleep.


	2. Is that part of my transmission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles flinched “Oh. Wow!” Erica giggled softly. He was so cute and nervous. She watched him deny his instincts and lie about his attraction. So much like a deer in the headlights. She felt her heart racing. He felt like prey. This new-found strength came with some interesting urges. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to eat him or kiss him but he was making her blood flow regardless.  
> “I should get going.” Stiles tried to push past her. “You’re not going anywhere, you’re having car trouble.” She held out a large chunk of metal. “Is that gear?" Stiles stepped back against the door.  
> “I could give you a ride.” Erica pushed up against Stiles as he flattened against the door. “Come on, Stiles. I won’t bite.” She winked and he huffed out a breath.  
> She took his arm in her hand and pulled him toward the Camaro parked down the block. Stiles whined “I need to find Scott. We had plans.” Erica looked over her shoulder as she dragged the almost unwilling Stiles to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets not sugar coat this, it's porn. (Mmmm sugar-coated porn.)
> 
> *Let logic rant begin*  
> The gear thing that Erica is holding in the episode looks to be something from a transmission or a drive train. Both of those things are in steel cases and would be covered in grease. I made the most logical jump. Erica might (would) be able to tear apart a transmission with her hands but why would she. She could just as easily bluff.  
> *End ranting. Resume porn.*

Erica slid into the seat of the Camaro as Scott and Stiles stood at the curb of the school. Derek grinned and they sped out of the parking lot.  
Derek didn't look over at Erika, keeping his eyes on the road. She knew he had seen what she was wearing. Not one boy at school had taken their eyes off of her. Was he unimpressed at her transformation or was it just expected? She was a little disappointed. He was almost nonchalant about it. She had never felt better in her life and here he was looking at the road with an almost bored expression.  
She put her hand on his leg. He moved it without looking. He was so attentive before. From the first time he met her, he was seductive. He gripped her bare legs and pulled her to the edge of the hospital bed. Whispered promises of being seizure free and stronger. Better. He coaxed and cooed and flirted. Now that she had shaken off the fog of Klonopin and felt like she was finally free to be herself, he was distant.  
She wasn't sure what her place was with Derek. He was her Alpha and she was his pack but what did that really mean? She suddenly had such an urge to please him and didn't really know what to do with it.

Derek, Isaac and Erica stood in the shadows of the trees watching the Argents push Jackson down the steps of the burned Hale house. "This is why we need Boyd." Derek said aloud yet almost to himself.  
He waved toward the car. "Erica, I want you to make sure that Stilinski and Scott don't get in the way. Do you think you can do that?"

She looked at him with eager eyes. "Stiles is no problem." She looked a bit hesitant. "Scott?"

  
They drove by Boyds house. Stiles was pulling up in his Jeep. "He's alone. I can take care of Stiles, if you want to find Scott," Erica leaned between the seats of the Camaro.

Derek stopped the car down the block, "Boyd's not here”. He handed the keys to Erica, "Keep Stiles away from the Boyd. Do whatever it takes to distract him."  
Derek and Isaac took off on foot toward Boyd at his workplace.

Stiles flinched “Oh. Wow!” Erica giggled softly. He was so cute and nervous. She watched him deny his instincts and lie about his attraction. So much like a deer in the headlights. She felt her heart racing. He felt like prey. This new-found strength came with some interesting urges. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to eat him or kiss him but he was making her blood flow regardless.

“I should get going.” Stiles tried to push past her.

“You’re not going anywhere, you’re having car trouble.” She held out a large chunk of metal.

“Is that gear?" Stiles stepped back against the door.

  
“I could give you a ride.” Erica pushed up against Stiles as he flattened against the door. “Come on, Stiles. I won’t bite.” She winked and he huffed out a breath.  
She took his arm in her hand and pulled him toward the Camaro parked down the block.

Stiles whined “I need to find Scott. We had plans.”

Erica looked over her shoulder as she dragged the almost unwilling Stiles to the car.  
Erica cooed, “we can go anywhere you’d like.” She opened the door and pushed him into the seat. She reached up and pulled the safety belt across his lap. She leaned so close that her breasts pushed up against his arm as she clicked in the fastener. “Safety first.” She patted the belt as it slung low across his hips. She made sure to drag her hand across the fly of his pants.

“Yes, Safety above all else.” Stiles flinched and kicked out at the edge of the car.

She closed the door and walked to the drivers side and got in. “Lets see where this takes us.”

Stiles fidgeted with his lap belt, “This is not the way to Scott’s house.”

Erica looked over at Stiles with wide brown eyes, “it’s a short cut.”

Stiles looked out the window, “this is an abandoned storage building next to the preserve.”

She grinned, “are you sure? Scott comes here sometimes. Doesn’t he?”  
Stiles gulped as she pulled behind the building and put the car in park.

Stiles looked around nervously, “does he? Does anyone come here?”

Erica laughed, “maybe.”

  
She took the keys out of the ignition and threw them over her shoulder into the back seat, “Oops.”

Stiles laughed, “very funny.” He coughed, “why do I feel like a rabbit in a trap all the sudden?”

Erica twisted in her seat, “do you feel like a rabbit?” She reached out and stroked his arm. “Soft and sweet?”

Stiles flinched and hummed. “Do you eat rabbits? Scott thinks he ate a rabbit once. It was so gross....”  
Stiles was fumbling with the seatbelt and babbling.

Erica laughed “You’re cute. like a bunny.”

Stiles wasn’t sliding back in the seat anymore. He was holding his ground, “I’m manly really. Not a bunny. More like a Wild Hare. Fast and dangerous...with horns...” He whispered “Jack-a-lope.”

Erica nosed into his hair on the side of his head next to his ear, “You even smell cute.”

Stiles looked at her with a confused expression, “what does cute smell like?”

She rubbed her lips against his ear then nuzzled down into his neck, “you smell like mint and candy.” She licked his neck, “and anxiety.”

Stiles flailed his hands trying to undo the seat belt, “yes, you are making me very anxious..with the licking and the sniffing.”

She reached over and unbuckled the seat belt, slowly guiding the retracting strap across his body, “I could help you. Relieve some of that.”

Stiles licked his lips nervously, “okay. I mean no. I mean that would be nice but I have things to do...” Erica rested her hand casually on the high part of his thigh. Her fingers close to his inseam.

“I know what you and Scott were up to. Trying to protect Boyd from the big bad wolf.”She slid her hand slowly toward his zipper. “The thing about Derek is that he really isn’t bad. He didn’t do anything I didn’t want. He helped me. He gave me a choice and he will give Boyd a choice too.”

Stiles put his hand on top of her hand but didn’t stop her from moving closer, “that’s nice of him.” Stiles gripped the seat with his other hand as Erica cupped the growing erection in his pants.

She growled, “I’ll give you a choice too.”

Stiles leaned his head back and started mumbling numbers, “3.1415...9..26...535...8..9”

Erica started tugging on the top of his pants, “here are your choices... We can stay here in the front seat and I can use my hand.”

He groaned “69 no wait 79...323”

Erica laughed, “we can move to the back seat and I will take my top off.”

  
Stiles banged his head against the seat closing his eyes tightly, “Holy God. Cheesey Christ...323...84...626.”

Erica laughed again, “You can go back to 69 if you want, or just bend me over the hood of Derek’s car.”

Stiles pushed Erica’s hands off and pushed her back into the driver’s seat and launched himself between the seats landing awkwardly in the back seat of the car. Erica turned and laughed as she crawled onto Stiles as he was twisting himself upright, “I’m in. I’m all in but after, you are going to have to kill me. Kill me dead. If you don’t, Scott will and if he doesn’t, I’m pretty sure Derek will.”

Erica laughed as she slipped out of the small jacket she was wearing then untucked the long sleeved t-shirt, “Nobody is going to kill you Stiles. Not me, or Scott or Derek.” She looked less sure on the last one.

“Derek doesn’t let me touch his shoulder," Stiles mimed a scary face. "I’m pretty sure he isn’t going to like me touching his new Beta Barbie.”

Erica sat back with a pout, “is that what they call me now?”

Stiles froze, “not anyone, Just me. Just now. Never before;” he frowned, “and never again.”

Erica smiled an almost genuine smile that looked like something close to friendly instead of treacherous, “I’m not Derek’s girlfriend or plaything. I make my own choices.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “you weren’t sent to find me?” She grinned, “I was told to distract you. How I do that is up to me.”

Stiles looked like he was about to change his mind as Erica continued, “I could have hit you in the head with a piece of your own car and thrown you in a dumpster but this in much more fun.”

Stiles squeaked out a small protest at the veiled threat.

Erica pulled her dark shirt off and was now kneeling on the back seat between Stiles legs in just her bra and jeans. Erica reached out and took Stiles by the hand leading him to her bra where she cupped his hand gently onto her breast. “Holy Fucking Fibonacci.”

Erica coaxed both of his hands onto her boobs and reached over to pull his shoulders closer to her. He leaned down and pressed his lips into the center of her chest. He took a deep breath and softly licked the upper curve of the right one and then made sure to make the exact move on the left.

Erica pulled at the jacket and shirt he was wearing, “you too. Shirtless.”

Stiles seemed to not hear her as he continued to push her breasts together and drag his lips across the skin pushing out the top of her bra. He slid his fingers under the straps and tugged slightly at them.  
Erica took his chin in her hand and lifted his face to look him in the eyes.

“Such pretty eyes,” He sighed. His were glazed over and half closed. Erica pulled his chin close and pressed her lips to his. Suddenly he was aware that she had said something. “Shirtless?” he mumbled against her lips.

“Please,” she answered.  
She held his face and kissed him more aggressively as he pulled at the sweatshirt getting tangled and frustrated. Erica pushed him back against the seat pulled his shirt over his head.  
He sat stunned for a second as she sat back and looked at his naked chest. She dragged her fingernails gently from his shoulders across his chest pausing at his nipples and the down his stomach to end at the waistband of his pants.

“Ohmygod..omygod...holy fuck,” Stiles rolled his eyes back with pleasure as Erica slid her hands around behind him and pulled him close to press her almost naked torso against his.  
She wrapped her arms around behind him and traced her fingertips up his back, up his neck and into his hairline. She leaned against him as they both reclined onto the seat. She was almost laying on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close in an embrace. One of his hand tucking under the back of her bra strap and the other tracing the line of her spine down to the back of her pants.

“Can I?” He tugged at the back of her bra.

“Let’s see if you can?” The challenge in her voice was clear. He had the back of the bra unhooked with one hand and was sliding his other down the back of her pants. Erica gasped,

“wow. Stiles! You’ve got skills.”

He laughed, “thank you. I read.”

She laughed, “where did you read about how to do that? Is there a life hack for bra clasps?”

He laughed, “yep.”

She lifted herself slightly above him and her bra fell away landing on his stomach. He pulled both hands back as if she would break if he touched her now. She took the bra off of her arms and dropped it into the driver’s seat.

Stiles looked at her eyes now with more concentration than ever.  
Erica hesitated, “I gave you permission. You can look.” She was nervous now under his attention.  
“You were beautiful before,” he said. She pulled her arms back and covered herself,

“I was sick. I was drugged out and pathetic.”

Stiles slid his hand up her arm and played with a long strand of hair that had fallen across her shoulder. “I take medication too. It doesn’t mean I’m less than anyone else.” He twisted her hair around his finger letting it slide off the end into a perfect spiral.

  
“You don’t flip around like a fish and piss yourself if you don’t take your meds.” Her voice was hard again.

Stiles said playfully, “there was this one time...”

Erica punched his arm hard. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about.”  
Stiles pulled her close to him again. She held her arms across her chest keeping more distant than before.

“I know what you are talking about. The video.” He stroked a hand up her back, “that was one day. What about all the other days?”

Erica pushed against him. “You need to stop talking or I find something hard and hit you with it.”

Stiles held his hands up in surrender, “I can find something better to do with my mouth.”

Erica laughed, “please do.”

Stiles leaned in for a good and proper kiss. His lips were soft and warm pressed into hers. He licked out against her lips as she opened under his attention. She pressed her tongue into his and they slowly tasted each other. He slid his hands around behind her head tangled them in her long hair. He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled close their skin warm and soft against each other.

She finally released her hold on her chest and slid her arms around his back. Stiles gasped into her mouth as she pressed her breasts into his skin. He pulled her close. The kiss surged to another level as they grasped and pushed at each other. Stiles lifted Erica and moved her legs around his. He turned them in the seat so that he was sitting in the center and she straddled his hips.  
He was reclined as much as he could in the tight space and she was still draped across his chest. He splayed one hand against the small of her back and arched his hips, lifting her. “Oh God,” Erica moaned into his neck. He did it again. Pressing his hard cock into her pelvic mound.  
“I thought you were a novice. What are you doing?” Erica breathed out in barely a whisper.

Stiles stopped moving, “was that not good?”

Erica tipped her hips and rubbed herself against him, “It was so good.”

Stiles slid his hands under her ribs and lifted her up so that he could look at her. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders and her breasts were full and pink. He scooped them and rubbed his thumbs across her pink nipples. She looked down at him with her eyes soft and lips wet.

“What do you want?” Stiles looked up at her with such earnestness. He looked ready to do anything she asked.

Erica smirked, “show me.”

He looked confused, “show you what?”

She gave him a flirty grin, “show me what you’re working with.”

She slid back a bit on his legs and gave him access to his zipper. He put his hands on her thighs and coaxed her to slide back a bit more. He took a deep breath and pulled at the button on his grey jeans. He then slid down the zipper and lifted his hips up a bit to push down the top of his pants.  
Erica trailed her hand down the center of his abs and dragged her fingernails through the line of short soft hair that lead down to the swell. She spread her fingers across his hips and pulled down on the elastic waistband of his boxers. Stiles started to whimper and twitch. She lifted the elastic away from his body so that his erection sprang forward and free.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises.” Erica looked down wide eyed. Stiles was much bigger than she expected. He was thick and straight. His skin was pale and the head was pink and shined with wetness.

Stiles lifted his hands away from her legs and waved “Ta Da.”

Erica laughed louder than even she expected and Stiles winced, “laughing? Is that allowed?”

Erica laughed again, “it is if you’re funny.”  
Stiles moved both hands to cover himself.

“No, Please. I wasn’t laughing at you. Don’t take it away.” She pulled at his hands. “You are the most perfect example of an intact penis I have ever seen.” Stiles blushed. Erica gently touched it with two fingers pulling slightly at his foreskin.  
She then took a good two fisted grip on the monster that Stiles was sporting and stroked.

“Oh God No. Too much,” Stiles had a death grip on her wrists.

“Did I hurt you?” Erica was worried that she didn’t know her own strength.  
“Nope. I was just really unprepared for how great that felt.” Stiles’ voice wavered.

She grinned and squeezed slightly, “I’ll go slower.” She moved her hand slowly up the shaft.

“Oh Sweet tea. I can’t be so close already,” Stiles looked like he was in pain.

Erica took both hands away, “you should hold it.”

Stiles squeezed his thighs together, “I’m trying.”

Erica took his hand and put it on his cock, “no, actually hold it.” He looked down and wrapped his hand around it loosely. Erica leaned forward and rolled off of his lap and sat next to him on the seat. She pulled at the opening of her pants and slid her hand down.

“Oh my god. What are you doing?” Stiles watched her flexing her hand in her pants.

“What? Show me what you do, I’ll show you what I do.”

Stiles gripped his cock and flinched, “that’s so hot.”  
He stroked his cock slowly. He seemed more interested in the way that Erica arched and pushed. She pulled her pants down to give herself a bit more room. Stiles slid one hand over hers and matched her movements. Erica slid her hand out from under his. He stopped moving his hand on his cock and slid his fingers deeper. Erica moaned and arched fucking up onto his long fingers as they slid into her.

“Wow, that’s mmm..” Stiles pulled back and tapped gently on the area they first started. “Here is the... and there is the..” He pushed down and back into her again.

Erica whispered, “you got it. Even lefthanded.”

Erica had her hand around his wrist as he flexed and rubbed. Stiles abandoned his own ache and instead rolled toward her and switched to his right hand. With this angle he could reach inside and still rub his thumb over her clit. Erica sat forward for a bit and Stiles wrapped his left arm around her back. His hand coming up under her breast.

Erica turned and nuzzled into Stiles neck. He found her mouth and kissed her hard and deep. She whimpered into him as he continued to stroke into her. She slid her right hand toward his and took over rubbing as he added another finger into her.  
She growled and arched and flexed and Stiles licked down the side of her neck. He scooped at her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth and Erica quivered and flexed. She held her breath and twitched as she moaned out a staccato of curses. Her legs flexed and twitched, she arched her back and shuddered. Stiles lay his head on her heart and listened as her heart pounded out her satisfaction.

“Are you okay?” Stiles pulled his hand back from her and she held it against her lower abdomen as she slowly came around again.

“Peachey,” she sighed.

Stiles stroked her stomach and trailed his fingers around her nipples, "Do you worry about wolfing out?"

Erica took a long shaky breath. "I did the first time I came. Luckily I was using a shower head and not my hand." Stiles gripped his cock and held it tight.

Stiles bit down hard on his lips. Erica continued, "I mentioned it to Derek and he told me gave me some tips to keep my wolf in check."

Stiles stroked his cock once and then held the base again. "You talked to Derek about your masterbation techniques?" Stiles's eyes were huge and he was sucking his bottom lip.

Erica grinned a bit, "he didn't look at me the rest of the day."

Stiles laughed, "he is so in over his head."

Stiles leaned down and kissed Erica softly on the lips. His tongue flicked quickly against her lips then slid against them more aggressively.

Erica pushed his head away and rolled him onto his back. She slid down between his knees. She pulled his jeans all the way to his ankles and pushed herself between his legs. She lowered her head and pushed her lips up against his cock. He was already moist and hot. She put her left hand around the base of his cock and tightly held her grip as she licked and teased and slid his cock into her mouth.

“Oh, God! Oh please.” Stiles was the loud one. Of course he was. “That’s amazing...what?” His commentary was breathy and stuttered but nonstop. “I’ve never...I’m so...close.”

Erica took a break. “Reign it in. I want to enjoy this,” she scolded.  
“Virgin. Overwhelmed.” Stiles panted.  
She slowly licked down the side and back up, “I know you watch porn. Don’t you take some time and enjoy it?”

Stiles laughed “This is so much better. I can’t.”

Erica nibbled on the skin under his belly button, “you can and you will.”

She moved up his body a bit and slid him down the seat. She then took his hands and put them on her breasts. She then slid down his body so that his cock was pressing up underneath her tits. He was still wet from her licking and slid between her breasts with one or two good trusts.

“Oh God. Sweet Jesus,” Stiles was holding onto her tits and fucking up into them. Erica had one hand on his belly and one gripping his arm. He squeezed her tits as he pushed and his talented hands cupped and stroked them.

Erica pulled his hand away a few times so that she could suck his cock into her mouth and ease the slide. His large cock was secured between her breasts and the head of it slid up between them almost hitting her in the chin. She watched his face as he thrust and squeezed. Her hands stroking his chest and arms. Several times she licked her fingers and touched the head of his cock as it peeked between her tits.  
“You are so beautiful. So amazing. Thank you. Oh God that feels so good. Please...please...” Stiles was as expressive visually as he was verbally. He watched her with such lust. His eyes wide and dark. His lips red from his sucking and biting. He panted and moaned. licking at her fingers when she held them against his face.

He finally looked her in the eyes and begged, “please, I can’t take more.”  
“Do it, come for me.” Erica nodded and he pushed up letting go a stream of come that shot past her and onto the headliner of the car. The next several coated the top of her breasts and along her neck. He watched with his mouth open and groaned low and long as she dipped her fingers in and smeared it along her neck and then licked the tips of her fingers.

“Merry Christmas and happy birthday.” Erica giggled as she watched Stiles collapse against the seat, “I thought that they faked shots like that but you managed a Fourth of July worthy finish.

He lolled his head to the side and sighed out, "You should see what I do for Arbor Day."

Erica’s giggles turned to full laughs.

Stiles looked up at the headliner. “Derek is going to kill me.” There was a really nice wet spot about two inches in diameter.

Erica looked up. “Oh Shit. He’s going to kill ME. He might kill both of us.”

Erica giggled again.

“Not funny. I marked his car. I marked his car with my DNA. There is no mistake that is my spunk.”

Erica found his plaid shirt and untangled it from the other clothes. She used it to clean up as best she could. She found her bra in the front seat and Stiles was only distracted by her putting it on for a second before he went back to the edge of a panic attack.

“What was I thinking? Why did I let you talk me into this?” Stiles crawled out of the car and was hunched over like he was going to throw up.

Erica followed him “This is all on me. I can take it.” Erica patted Stiles on the back. “We go back, act like this never happened.”

Stiles looked up at her from his hunched position, “there no denying?! That’s me, all over his car.”

Erica tried to think of something. This really did get out of hand. She thought that she could just get off and tease Stiles, dump him off on the street corner but he was so sweet. She couldn’t let him be murdered now. “I’ll take it in and get it cleaned. Plus, it’s not like he knows what your spooge smells like?”

Stiles stood up straight. “You can get it cleaned?” He looked hopeful.

Erica patted his back, “power cleaned with turbo steam extractors and robots,” She smiled. “Lets take you home.”

Stiles held his breath for a solid minute trying to come down from the panic. “He doesn’t know what I smell like.” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anything else.  
She knew she would reek of sex without a shower but she really didn’t have much choice. The abandoned storage building on the edge of the preserve had only a spigot with a trickle of water. With that, Stiles’ shirt and a lot of vigorous rubbing she was sure that maybe she could pass. If she didn’t get too close to anyone.

Stiles sat in the seat cursing under his breath, "Stupid cock. You've killed us." He gestured at his own crotch. "I finally got somewhere with Lydia, an almost date. I've ruined that too." Stiles looked out the window.

Erica had a sick guilt simmering in her stomach. "I'm not going to go telling anyone about this." She looked quickly at Stiles. He wouldn't look back.

"Do you know what can trigger a seizure?" Erica kept her eyes on the road.

Stiles looked at her with a sad odd look on his face, "Sex." He mumbled.

Erica looked at him with something like pride, "see, you would know that. I didn't.” She sighed, “my first time, he ran. Left me alone, seizing.”

Stiles turned with anger in his eyes, “who?”

Erica waved a hand dismissively, “doesn’t matter. The point is, I just wanted to try it, without that side effect.” She bit her lip and looked straight ahead. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles sat in silence. He had been used. How did he feel about that?

Erica cleared her throat. “We pretend this never happened. I can take care of Derek. You and I are not friends and we don’t talk about this.”

Stiles sighed. “Got it.”

She stopped at the end of the street where his car was parked. Erica grabbed his arm as he was rushing to open the door, “that gear thing wasn't from your car. I don’t know what that was. It was in the trunk.”

Stiles sat quietly, sifting through his churning feelings. “Were you going to hit me with it and throw me in the trunk?” He couldn’t look at her.

She sighed, “I thought about it.”

“Maybe you should have.” Stiles was hurt and not sure by what. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door.  
It was as if he suddenly remembered what started all this. His friend was alone now trying to protect Boyd from becoming another pawn in Derek’s chess set.  
Sex was so not worth it. He looked back at Erica who also looked regretfull and sad.

“Sorry.” She mumbled and then looked away.

Stiles cursed his life as he trudged back to the jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited. Kinda. (Put paragraphs where they should be.) It should make it flow better.


	3. Tell me about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica spotted Isaac and Derek standing in front of the ice rink. She parked the car farther away than really necessary. Derek glared at her with quite possibly the most anger she had ever seen.
> 
> She could hardly walk in a straight line to get to him. She wanted to run so badly. She finally managed to come within a few feet of Derek. He growled loud at her, “what did you do?” He gritted his teeth. “Never mind. I know what you did.” He turned his back to her and walked away. “We will talk about this later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch for falling feels.

Erica spotted Isaac and Derek standing in front of the ice rink. She parked the car farther away than really necessary. Derek glared at her with quite possibly the most anger she had ever seen.

She could hardly walk in a straight line to get to him. She wanted to run so badly. She finally managed to come within a few feet of Derek. He growled loud at her, “what did you do?” He gritted his teeth. “Never mind. I know what you did.” He turned his back to her and walked away. “We will talk about this later.”

 

=====

 

Boyd, Isaac, Derek and Erica walked back to the car after the confrontation with Scott. Derek looked over at Boyd and Isaac. “I need to talk to Erica alone. You both head home.”

 

Isaac took Boyd by the arm and they both headed back to Boyd’s house. As soon as they were out of sight, Derek was on Erica with both hand gripped on her upper arms. He pushed her backwards into the side of the car.

 

“I said distract him not debauch him.” Derek’s claws started cutting into the back of her arms.

Erica’s voice was thin and wavering, “I had to pull out all the stops. You don’t know how determined that guy is.”

Derek growled hard and leaned down into the side of her neck.

Erica's voice had a tinge of defensiveness, "It was either this or knock him unconscious.”

Derek sniffed the side of her neck. He growled again.

She cowered, “I was totally going to hit him with a chunk of car. I had it in my hand.” She paused, “he just smelled like candy.” She whispered.

 

Derek pulled back from her glared. She responded with a flirty guilty grin. Derek looked like he was going to explode. “Get in the car,” he said. She flinched. He opened the door and growled so loud Erica covered her head.

Derek drove faster than he ever had. He was taking corners at such speed that the tires chirped. Erica sat silently with one hand digging into her thigh. The other was wrapped around the seat belt between her breasts so it didn’t dig into her skin. Derek’s eyes were flashing red, he had a rumble in his breathing that told of the tenuous grasp he had on his animal instinct.

 

Erica wasn’t sure if she was pleased that he was so protective of her or terrified that he was so angry. The instincts that seemed to warp her judgment were confusing. She wanted to touch Derek and also, to hide under the seat.

 

The emotional reactions were battling with her logic. She was never told she couldn’t act like a normal teenage girl. If anything he promised her she could. He didn’t have a claim on her sexuality. He acted like he didn’t want anything to do with her most of the time. She didn’t really force Stiles to do anything he didn’t want to do. Okay, maybe a little. She tried to resolve her fear and need for approval with justification and anger. She was failing.

 

Derek pulled the car into the large warehouse and parked it. He turned to face Erica and pointed at the spot on the headliner. "What is this?"

Erica blushed "I'll clean the car tomorrow. I can take it in and get it detailed."

 

Derek didn't move. "how did this happen?"

Erica wasn't sure what he was asking. "Well, you said distract Stiles, I had to offer a topless hand-job just to get him to look at me."

Derek slid the driver's seat all the way back. He wrapped his large hands around Erica's shoulders and pulled Erica onto his lap. Her hip landed on his legs and she braced one arm against his chest. Her legs were draped across the seats with  her feet now where her butt had been.

Derek had a firm grip on her arms and held her still as he moved her closer and sniffed at her face and neck. He loosened his grip and slid his hands up to her neck. Derek slowly started playing with her hair. Separating the tangled strands until he found one section close to her neck. He wrapped it around his finger and pulled her toward him with it. "Tell me everything you did."

He held the hair close to his lips. Erica was so close she couldn't look at Derek but could feel him breathing against her. "Everything? I found a piece of metal in your trunk and threatened to hit him with it if he didn't get in the car."

 

Derek wrapped his hand around her arm and slowly slid it up her arm toward her shoulder. "After he got in the car, where did you take him?"

Erica was shaking and unsure of what she was doing. "Nobody saw us or your car. I took us out to the woods."

Derek simply said "Good".

 

He had his hand now wrapped around her throat, "did you scare him?"

Erica exhaled an almost laugh, "on purpose? a little." She calmed herself again, "Stiles doesn't back down even if he's scared."

Derek hummed into her neck as if to agree, "go on."

Erica wasn't sure if she was in trouble or if Derek just wanted to see how much she would tell him. It was hard to keep information from Derek when he wanted it. The urge to please him was strong.

"Are you angry?" Erica asked with a tiny voice?

Derek huffed into her neck and she flinched. "Is this about the car or about me?"

Derek growled low at a timber that rattled the windows. She gasped as the sound vibrated through her chest.

"Just tell me what you did," Derek pulled her closer and brushed his scruffy chin across her neck. She pushed a shaky hand against his chest. His hold on her didn't budge.

Erica took several breaths. The car was getting hotter and Derek was getting edgier. "It took probably 10 minutes of coaxing just to get him to agree but once he did, he was a willing, if not aggressive participant."

She waited for another prompt.

"What did he want?" Derek whispered.

Erica whispered back, "he didn't ask for much. He asked what I wanted."

Derek froze. "What did you say?"

Erica really didn't want to tell Derek that she asked for.

In a guilty whisper she told him, "I wanted to see his cock."

Derek growled again. Shivers ran down Erica's spine.

Erica slid her hand down Derek's chest and aimed for his pants. His hand was on hers in an instant and he held it still, "no." He pulled back and looked her boldly in the eyes until she looked away and lowered her head. Erica wiggled her hips and tried to get away from the steering wheel digging into her side.

 

Derek scooped her legs up and adjusted her position on his lap. It was suddenly clear that this was not about damage control. He clearly wanted to know what had happened with Stiles but she was starting to think that this was more about Stiles than about her. Erica was as confused as she had ever been. This was so much more complicated than she thought.

Erica had been approaching this conversation all wrong, "I already had my top off so it was only fair that he show me." Derek slid his hand across her back and pulled her closer. She continued "He has a much bigger cock that you might think." Erica smiled over Derek's head as he huffed and licked at her neck. Her voice was husked from the previous action and she let it rattle, "nine, maybe ten inch, and thick, intact pale and perfect." Derek twitched under her.

"He's so sensitive it was like touching a bare nerve," She rubbed her face against his head. Derek gripped into her and bit down on her shoulder. She knew she was winding him up, "I had to let him touch it himself just so that we didn't end at the beginning."

 

Derek had hands in her hair and his face buried in her neck. The rubbing had become aggressive. "We lay next to each other in the back seat for a bit of show and tell." Derek licked a long strip from her collarbone to her chin.

He prompted her for more detail, "Stiles stroked himself off on you?"

Erica huffed out a quiet laugh. "No, the little fucker is a gentleman and helped me come first."

 

Derek's was suddenly a bit sharper around the teeth and hands. He held his teeth against Erica's pulse and licked at it gasping and growling as he tamed himself again.

"Should I go on?" Erica was stone still as Derek flexed under her.

He shuddered back to his human self and grunted. "Yes."

She continued, "he’d never touched a girl before so he was curious." Erica was not sure where this was going. Derek's hand slid to her leg. Erica wiggled around. "He watched for a minute or two." She was uncomfortable in her tight jeans. Derek's grip on her thigh increased in pressure. Erica arched her back and heaved a breath."God, his hands, skilled and strong."

She shuddered, remembering, “he didn’t even touch himself. He focused on me first.” She adjusted her position a bit and Derek reclined the seat as far back as he could. She pulled off the jacket and tugged at her top. It was really warm in the car and the two of them were hotter than usual. She stretched at her shirt and Derek gripped it with a clawed hand; shredding it.

Derek' eyes flashed red. He licked across her cleavage. He was pulling at the rest of her shirt and tugging at the straps of her bra. She reached back and flipped the closure herself and he pulled the bra off.

"Tell me about the spunk on the headliner." Derek had his hands on her breasts now. Derek licked a long line from the tip of one breast to the other. He then crossed that line by licking the full line of her cleavage.

Erica gasped and sighed, "I think you know."

Derek growled again, "tell me."

"It was because of his hair trigger. He was so close that if I licked his cock or stroked it, he said he would come. I had to growl at him a bit just to keep him on edge."

Derek bit down on one nipple a bit harder than he might have intended and Erica yelped. He licked it again.

"It was something I wanted to try. He looked so good," Erica whined. "His face, so stupid. So awed with everything," Erica continued. "He fucked his big cock up between my tits." Erica paused as Derek pushed her tits together and licked from her chin down to her cleavage. She shivered, "he hardly blinked watching. His eyes were huge and tearing. He sucked on his bottom lip. God, His mouth. You know, he licks everything and he never shuts up."

 

Derek was thrusting himself against Erica's thigh. His pants scuffing her. Derek still had his shirt on and was sweating through it. His grip on her breasts was softer now and He seemed to be following a path with his tongue.

 

"What did he say?" Derek paused by her ear.

Erica was almost embarrassed for Stiles. So much of what he said was about her.

"He thanked me a lot. Lots of random complements, swearing." Erica waited. Derek was licking an especially sensitive spot on her neck and she couldn't speak. She took a quick breath and continued,"He begged."

Derek wrapped his arms around Erica's back and groaned into her hair. She knew Derek was close to coming in his pants. "When he couldn't hold on much longer, he begged to come and waited for permission."

Derek stiffened against her.

"Come shot past my chin and hit the roof. That was just the beginning, the rest of it was 5 or 6 thick streams of glaze."

Derek came. He didn't even have friction. He shuddered against Erica and moaned out a string of curses.

Derek opened the car door and stepped out. He was really uncomfortable. Erica put her bra back on and found her jacket.

"I'll find you a shirt." Derek wandered off to his room in the back of the warehouse. Erica fastened her pants and ran her fingers through her hair taking one strand from the bottom and wrapping it around the rest into a ponytail. She wandered over to a bus and checked her smeared makeup in a mirror. Her neck was covered with beard burn. It was warm and stung a bit but because of her new status as a supernatural being, she would heal soon.  

She realized that for all that they did. He never kissed her. She suddenly had a sick sadness in her stomach. She told herself it was Karma for her using Stiles today. The problem with that rationalization was that she really did like Stiles.

Stiles was sweet and generous and kind, and after all that she did with Stiles, she never felt like she did now. Ashamed.

Derek was behind her. She should have heard him coming but she wasn't paying attention. He had changed his clothes.

"Here is a shirt." He handed her a long sleeve thermal henley. She slipped it on.

Derek folded his arms across his chest, "How did you leave it with Stiles. Are you going to see him again?"

Erica looked hurt for a second before she covered it. "We aren't friends now. We are going to be exactly like we were before." Erica picked up some of her things preparing to leave.

She didn't know why she said what she said next. Maybe she wanted company with her misery.

"He's still in love with Lydia. He was terrified that it would affect his new status as tolerated lackey."

Derek's jaw flexed and he swallowed hard. It looked as if he was trying not to vomit. He looked past Erica. "Can you get home?"

Erica nodded.


	4. Derek doesn't get what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had two different versions of stories that progress with the canon of the episodes. (embellishing to what scenes have established.) I wanted to publish both. If you have the brain power (I know you do) to have parallel stories, read them as individual stories. If you wanted to see them as a progression, take chapter 5 and set that at some future date where Stiles happens to be wearing just what he did in the Abomination episode.

“Erica! Erica...” Stiles was holding tight to Derek’s side as he struggled to keep their heads above water. The kanima had nicked Derek with his venom and paralyzed him.  Now Stiles was responsible for keeping himself alive as well as keeping the hulking heavy mass of Derek. Erica had been hit too and thrown against the wall. She was dosed with venom and possibly hurt hurt as well.

Frantic Stiles is shaking Derek. “Can you hear her breathing? Is she okay?”

Derek spit a mouthful of water. “If you shut up, maybe I can?”

Stiles held his breath and Derek listened. “She’s alive. She’s unconscious for right now.”

Stiles tried turning to see where she was. He could hardly take his eyes off of the monster pacing at the edge of the pool.

“She isn’t a threat while she’s paralyzed. He seems to know that.”

Derek choked out another mouthful of water. Stiles’ eyes darted across the body of the lizard creature, “How do you know it’s a he. That thing might be female.”

Stiles huffed, “It is really hard to tell. Maybe it’s both. That happens in lizards.”

Derek laughed. “That was only a plot device in Jurassic Park.” he coughed, “I’m sticking with male.” 

“God, I don’t know how long I can do this.” Stiles tried taking in as much air as he could to make himself float.

“I swear you are as buoyant as a bag of bricks.”

Derek spit water again and took in as much air as he could. “I’m lucky I have as much lung function as I do. I’M PARALYZED!”

Stiles grumbled, “you manage yelling.”

Derek growled, “if you would stop talking, you might not be so tired.”

Stiles relaxed his hold a bit. “I might take my chances with the lizard. It can’t take It’s eyes off me. Maybe it likes me. It didn’t kill me at the garage.”

Derek cursed and spit. “Yes, I think you would make a cute couple. Take him to the prom.”

Stiles let Derek slip lower in the water. Derek spit and choked. “Stiles!”

Stiles gripped tighter and took a deep breath leaning back a bit trying to take a break from the constant kicking. Derek sensed what he was doing and gulped down as much air as he could.

“Erica likes you.” Derek spoke almost a whisper.

Stiles laughed “parts of me,” then gasped to recover the air he lost. “She punches me on a regular basis and shoved me into a locker just today.”

Derek said,“exactly.”

Stiles laughed again. “I don’t think that’s evidence. You do that every chance you get and you hate me.”

Derek didn’t reply.

 Derek held his breath for a long time. “I know what she did with you in the car.”

Stiles lets go for a second as his flight response kicked in. He recovered and held on again. “That was really not my idea. I was complicit and not at all a victim. But, I would never have...in your car...” Stiles whispered, “she said it was our secret.”

Derek gritted his teeth. “She was covered in your scent. How did you think that was going to be a secret?”

Stiles squeaked out a “What?” It was nowhere near the plausible denial he imagined. “You don’t know what I smell like?”

Derek’s chest rattled as if he was going to growl but no sound came out. “As it turns out, you smell like fresh spunk most of the time.”

Stiles screamed out “I do not!”

Derek grimaced. “You do.” Derek grinned “You would be surprised how many people do.”

Stiles spits and gags. “Sucks for you then.”

Derek agreed.

 

********

Erica and Stiles were left alone at the table in the library when Scott was called to the office.

“I did see you.” Stiles slid his hand gently onto her knee under the table.

“You have only had eyes for Lydia since grade school.” Erica winked back.

“I do tend toward being in love with Lydia. I admit that. It doesn’t mean that I’m blind. I saw you before. I knew you before.” Stiles’ chair was slightly behind hers and it was awkward to try to get much closer.

“Do you know who took the video of me seizing? It was Matt.” She glared across the room.

“I knew he was evil.” Stiles slammed a fist down on the table. They ducked behind the laptop screen as the room all looked in their direction.

“I cornered him after it went online and he said that it was funny.” She grimaced.

Stiles held his fist to his mouth; cursing into it.

“Why do you let Lydia talk to you like that?” Erica looked sideways at Stiles as they scrolled through the emails.

“Like what?” Stiles knew what she meant. “It’s all part of a long term plan. This is a step up from not talking.”

Erica turned and met his light brown eyes with her dark. “You deserve better.

“What? Everyone talks to me like that. You slammed me into a wall just today, Catwoman.” Erica smiled.

 

********  

 

“You make a good Batman.” Erica passed out in Stiles’s arms.

Derek watched as Stiles softly held her and rocked her back into an embrace. Derek’s heart sank. Erica’s affection for Stiles had blocked her bond with him as her Alpha. He could still heal her. She wanted to do what he asked but she also wanted a sexual relationship. He couldn’t do that for her. He shouldn’t do that for her. He shouldn’t have crossed the line.

Derek tried to redirect her affection. He thought that he could convince her to seduce Scott the way that she had with Stiles. Derek could see now that he had made a huge mistake. She would never show Scott the kindness she had shown Stiles. Erica made aggressive and threatening passes but nothing that Scott would find appealing. She might have sabotaged his request, done what her alpha asked just not as effectively as she could have.

Derek never wanted to play favorites with his new betas. He and Isaac had made progress. Isaac trusted him more than Boyd, but he still had a skittishness that Derek wasn’t sure how to repair.

Frustration was wearing on him. He needed to make progress and maybe giving Erica what she wanted was one way to do that. If she would commit than maybe Boyd and Isaac would follow. He needed this pack to be stronger. Soon. Pushing a tactile, physical and affectionate relationship would bond them to each other. It wouldn’t make them better fighters, only more protective of each other. He was tempted to take that shortcut.

The warehouse was quiet now.  Stiles was sleeping quietly next to Erica as they waited for her to come around. Stiles had gone on at great length explaining how exhausting seizures can be physically. She had seized for almost 45 minutes before they got her to Derek. Even with her lupine healing, she needed rest.

Stiles missed his afternoon dose of Adderall and crashed on the nest of pillows and padding that almost passed as a bed.

Derek stalked along the edge of the room. Watching and listening. He had resisted the urge to wrap himself around the two of them. His instincts somehow thought it was what was needed. He was sure that Peter would have had no qualms about crossing that line. Erica was pack and pack bonding might justify it. Stiles was annoyingly not. He wouldn’t have the wolf instinct that would shush his conscience enough to allow a grown man to spoon him without explanation. Derek was frustrated and anxious.

Stiles talks in his sleep. It’s endearing one minute as he makes noises as if cooing at a kitten then shocking with it’s swift shift to grunting and swearing is if he was fucking to save his life. Derek didn’t know if he could take much more of it without kicking him in the ribs or stripping him down to see if he made the same sounds when awake. Erica had stirred but was still out of it. She was grasping at Stiles and sniffing his hair in her sleep. She had a leg thrown over his hips and he was grinding into her thigh. Derek stood over them. Glowering. His own cock had responded with enthusiasm and he seethed with hate at it’s betrayal.

Stiles gripped her knee and held it tight as he rolled his hips up. Erica had his head pressed to her chest and her nose in his hairline. She rubbed her lips along his forehead. Stiles mouthed at her breasts that were spilling out the top of the obscene black bra and corset top she was wearing. His tongue searching for skin, licking his lips, then stuttering out unintelligible comments. Derek took another step closer and Erica opened her eyes. She stretched a bit and pulled Stiles closer. His lips finally pressing into her soft skin. He groaned out a “fuck” then sighed. Erica turned and looked at Derek, her mischievous mouth smiling. Behind Stiles’ back she crooked a finger invitation. Derek’s eyes glowed red and a low growl rattled out.  

Stiles woke with a start. “Oh-my-god! Where?” His arms flailed and the hand that had been gripping her knee flew to the front of his pants. It looked as if he was afraid he had come in his sleep. He smelled like he was close to doing just that. “Erica? What the hell?... I’m so sorry.” He pushed her leg off of his body and then immediately looked around for something to cover his tented pants. Instead he sat up and pulled his knees up hiding himself.

“I was asleep. Can’t be held responsible for anything my body does without my permission.”

Derek’s voice was low and hoarse “Go home.” 

Stiles left.

Erica and Derek talked.


	5. Juggling is dangerous business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets all pretend that everyone in this scene is of consenting age.

“Oh GOD! It’s you.” Stiles looked up from his position behind Gerard’s desk with something like relief to see Erica standing in the doorway.

“Hello Stiles. Why so scared, little bunny?” Stiles stood and glared.

“Not a bunny. Also, breaking into the office here so if you want to watch, keep quiet.”

Erica laughed, “I’m not here to watch. I’m here to get you.”

Stiles huffed, “I have like 3 chainsaws I’m juggling now. Can it wait?.”

Erica reached out and took his arm, “nope.”

He rolled his eyes “Great! I’m going to lose a limb.”

“Where are we going?” Stiles whispered in the echo of the hallway.

“Pool,” she answered.

Stiles frowned, “The pool. Okay? Why the pool?”

Erica smiled her wolfiest and winked, “nobody is at the pool.”

Stiles made a frustrated growl, “I have people waiting for me. I don’t know what you have planned but If we could schedule this another night. Maybe Fri-Wednesday?”

Erica shushed him. Stiles jerked his arm in Erica’s hand but her grip was firm.

He continued talking. “You said you had a question...This is crossing into kidnap territory again. I thought we were friends, Erica?”

They turned the corner and Derek stood at the door to the girls showers. “Aaaaah, Derek,” Stiles gulped. Erica released Stiles arm.

“Hello Stiles,” Derek took several slow steps forward. Stiles turned is if he was going to run. “Stiles, don’t run from me,” Derek almost smiled.

“Right. Don’t be prey,” Stiles mumbled to himself.

He turned and stood his ground, “Is there something I can help you with? Maybe fix a parking ticket?” Stiles turned his head and grumbled into his sleeve “Dammit, don’t mention the car.”

Derek chuckled,“this isn’t about what you did to my car.”

Stiles looked pleadingly to Erica who crossed her arms and looked away.

“It’s about what you did in my car.” Derek was now standing frighteningly close to Stiles who was looking at Erica for any clue as to where this conversation was going.

He stuttered, “I’m not sure what you are referring to? I was a perfect gentleman.”

Derek laughed, “I have evidence to the contrary.”

Stiles took a step back, “I was assured that was going to be cleaned by steam powered robots.” Stiles stumbled another step back.

Derek shot a hand out and caught Stiles by the shoulder, “She lied.”

Stiles pulled his shoulder away from Derek. “I’m sorry about the spot in the car. I’m sure it isn’t worth killing over. My dad is upset with me right now, but he will notice that I’m missing.” Derek swept an arm to the side and steered Stiles back toward Erica.

“We aren’t going to kill you stiles.”

Erica slid an arm around his waist and they started walking into the ladies locker room. Erica pulled Stiles into the showers and Derek followed. There was a loud clanking and Stiles looked behind them to see that the door had been blocked by a large pile of weights.

Erica pulled Stiles into the corner of the showers. “If you aren’t going to slash my jugular and let my lifeblood slip down the drain, then what are we doing here?”

Erica slipped out of the jacket she was wearing. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she pulled Stiles close.

“Really?” Stiles almost squeaked.

“Yes, really,” She sniffed softly along his neck.

“Okay?” Stiles shivered, “why bring a bodyguard? I wouldn’t run.”

Erica laughed. “But you have.”

Stiles coughed, “Maybe, okay that once, after chemistry.”

Erica smiled, “and at the coffee shop.”

Stiles winced, “you saw me?”

Erica laughed, “you knocked over a display of coffee cups. Everyone saw you.” Erica looped her arms around him and pushed him up against the tile wall.

Derek looked over his shoulder as he stood at the edge of the showers, facing the locker area.

Stiles rubbed his hand through his hair. “Okay, I really don’t have time today. Can we set up a date? Maybe without the scary werewolf man?”

Erica pouted, “I have waited all week. Plus, Derek won’t look. He promised.”

Stiles looked over her shoulder at Derek’s back. He watched as he flexed and folded his arms across his chest. His shirt was stretched tight across his shoulders. He stood with his feet apart, his thighs flexing as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Stiles thought Derek looked nervous.

“Erica, this isn’t really a good idea.” Stiles flailed his arms back against the wall as she pushed against him.

Erica growled, “It’s a great idea.” She rubbed her hip against his while gripping the zipper pull of his sweatshirt with her teeth.

“I can’t really perform with people watching. Or listening.” Stiles twitched as she pulled down the zipper while lowering her body down his.

“Really? It doesn’t look that way.” She clicked the zipper apart and spread the sweatshirt open. He was wearing a ribbed white tank top under it that was stretched across his defined chest. Erica slid one hand up his torso and cupped his pectoral muscle. The other hand was sliding down his thigh. His track pants were suddenly the worst pants to be wearing with his cock thickening quickly.

He flinched back as she nudged her nose along the waistband of his pants. “I just want to see it again. Please.” Erica nudged lower with her lips.

“Oh, God.” Stiles knocked his head against the tiles several times. Derek looked over his shoulder and made eye contact for a second as Stiles looked frantically around the room. “I’m really shy. Not at my best.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. Erica slid her hand back up his thigh and brushed her hand over his erection straining against the knit of his boxer briefs. “I doubt that.” She dipped her fingers into the waistband and tugged slightly. “Please. I barely got a taste last time.” She waited, on her knees, looking at him with the biggest brown eyes and full pout.

“Oh, Fuck. Really?” Stiles nodded and she grinned. She was quick with her hands. She had his shirt rucked up to his armpits in seconds and tugged at his waistband as it slid down the soft hair at his belly button. His cock was trapped against the fabric as she put her hands down the back of his pants, squeezing his but and pushing his hips forward.

Derek looked back again over his shoulder as there hadn’t been anything but panting for several minutes. He hadn’t heard clear consent and was really only checking that Stiles was okay. He wasn’t trying to watch. Not really. Erica brushed her fingers along the erection in his pants as Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and watched her. His cock was still under the edge of the fabric and she pulled down a bit harder. When the elastic of the waistband finally released, his cock sprung up and slapped against his skin with a soft sound. Derek huffed out a breath that was luckily drowned by Erica groaning a filthy string of curses. He turned his head away again as he heard Stiles sucking air through clenched teeth.

“So perfect!” Erica just looked for a few seconds. His pants were now at his ankles as she slid her hands up his thighs. She gripped his hips and jostled him a bit and watched as his cock bounced.

Stiles slid his arm down covering his balls with one hand and tucked his cock under his other. “It’s not a puppet show.” Stiles whispered defensively.

Erica giggled. “It’s so pretty. I wanted to see it dance.”

Derek coughed. It almost sounded like a laugh.

Stiles flinched. He hadn’t forgotten his was there. He was prickly with awareness of every breath Derek took. He had caught several cheated glimpses over his shoulder.

Erica tugged at Stiles hands again. “I promise, I won’t do that again. I don’t want to scare you away.” She spoke directly to his cock. Stiles flinched again as she too gently slid fingers along it.

“Don’t play with it.” Stiles growled out. Erica raised an eyebrow. He blushed, “you know what I mean.”

Stiles slid his hand down the length of it and gripped it at the head pulling back the foreskin. He then slid his hand back to the base and held it tight. Erica whistled out a soft breath against the head.

“Proud, aren’t you,” she whispered.

“Not really,” Stiles mumbled

“Not talking to you.” Erica indicated that she was talking to his penis.

Stiles slid his hand back to covering up. “Killing me is now what I want. Can we do that?” He started fumbling for his pants.

Derek growled out a short huff. Erica looked scolded. Stiles was pushing at her trying to get to his pants. She moved forward and put her knee on them so he had the choice of leaving without them or staying put.

Erica pushed back. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop being a literal cock tease. Please don’t go.”

Stiles closed his eyes. He was hunched over a bit and Erica was now tucking her face into his neck. “I promise. I’ll be nice. To both of you.”

Stiles sighed, “It’s just me. It’s all me. I know they say it has a mind of it’s own but...” Stiles looked at Erica and she smiled the sweet smile she saved just for him.

“Please don’t mock me.” He whispered. It was hardly above audible.

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “I’m sorry.” She kissed him again. “I’m nervous.” She kissed along his cheek and then licked on his earlobe.  
“I like you,” She breathed into his ear. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder

“I like you too,” Stiles mumbled into her hair. She slid her hand down and gently placed it over his.

“Can I?” She waited.

“Yes” he answered.

She brushed his fingers aside and wrapped them around his cock.

“I’m sorry I made you sad.” Erica whispered to Stiles.

“Are you talking to me or my genitalia?” Stiles mumbled.

“You. It’s all you.” Erica smiled against his cheek.

Stiles breathed out a silent laugh. “Apology accepted.”

She stroked it gently and his cock twitched in response. She used the same technique he did where she pulled the foreskin back and held it with one hand then stroked the head of it against her palm.

“Fuuuuck” Stiles sighed.

She did a gentle squeeze and twist and then stroked again. Her palm caught a bit of the precome as she stroked again.

“You are doing so well. You almost threw me off you last time.” Erica cooed into his ear.

“Hmmmm” he moaned.

She kissed down his chest as she slowly lowered herself again. She held his wrist and pulled his hand to her mouth. She kissed the palm of his hand and then licked down the length of his long fingers. She looked up at him and he placed his hand in the crook of her neck.

She leaned in and kissed gently at the tip of his cock. She flicked her tongue out and licked gently at the tip. He sighed and then held his breath again. She licked the length of it and then sucked the head of it into her mouth.

Derek watched out of the corner of his eye. Erica on her knees bobbing her head at Stiles’ pelvis. Stiles alternately knocking his head against the tile with his eyes closed and leaning his head slightly to the side to watch her working on his cock. Every wave of pleasure was broadcast across his face. Stiles was flushed. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He breathed and panted and groaned. His eyebrows high one second and scrunched the next. He would lick his lips and suck them between his teeth then hum between them and pant with them swollen and full.

Derek relaxed his stance enough to turn slightly more. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles and hearing the slide of skin and huffs of breaths was messing with his brain in a way he wasn’t prepared for. Derek moved his hands from the balled up fists he had wedged into the crooks of his arms and lay his right hand flat against his ribs. He tucked his left fingers into the waistband of his pants. He held himself still while looking over his left shoulder.

Stiles was getting so close. He was tapping nervous fingers against Erica’s neck. He moved up and stroked the side of her face. He really wanted her to know how close he was without a cheesy porno line about coming. She wouldn’t stop. He tapped her chin.

“MmmHmmm” she answered without backing off. He saw Derek move. Only the slightest flinch. The sight of Derek twisting his head and sliding his hand against his own ribs as if he needed to feel someone under his hand.

Stiles couldn’t help himself. “Oh God! Fuuuu...” He was twitching and shuddering as he met Derek’s eyes and clenched his jaw for one last burst.

Erica knew he was close. She was ready. She caught the first of in her throat and gulped it quickly. The next few she tried to catch but they mostly ended up in her hair and then finally dripping down her wrist and arm. She hummed with pleasure watching as Stiles quivered and slid down the tile until he was sitting in front of her. “I’m sorry. I made a mess of your hair.” Stiles was practically boneless as he lolled his head against the wall.

“That was amazing. I loved it.” Erica grinned. She leaned over and slid her hands into his shirt. She used it to wipe a few stray bits from her mouth and then leaned in to kiss him. Stiles had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“What about you? I’ll reciprocate.”

Erica laughed. “Prove to me you can stand on your own and then we can talk about what you can do for me.”

Derek moved so quickly and silently across the room that neither Erica or Stiles realized he was there until he was wrapping his arms around Erica. He buried his face in the side of her neck and breathed deep and steady breathes. He then turned her and kissed her. He was soft at first, testing her bruised lips and then when she kissed back, he opened to her and they shared the taste of Stiles between them. He was licking and sucking and a soft whine started. It might have been Erica but it was hard to tell. He slid his hand down her arm and lifted her fingers to his lips. He licked and sucked her fingertips into his mouth then scraped his teeth down the outside edge of her hand and licked back up to her wrist. He held his lips against her pulse and opened his eyes to see Stiles, mouth agape, staring.

“That is so wrong...and hot.”

Derek turned back to Erica and buried his face in her hair. He pushed his hands into her hair and twisted it around his fingers pulling her head back gently and licking the length of her neck. She panted and mumbled something about Stiles. Derek growled softly.

Stiles perked up. He was sitting on the floor and scrambled to his knees and pulled his pants back to his waist. Erica had her back to him and with a somewhat safe buffer of her body blocking Derek, he moved toward her. He reached out to Erica and slid his hands around the small of her back. He scrunched her tank top in his hand and lifted it slightly. He tapped his fingers along the edge of her belt and then braved the span of skin he had exposed. He slid his fingers under the edge and trembled them along her spine lifting her shirt as he did. He then slid his other hand along the tight curve of her waist. Erica arched her back into his touch and moaned into Derek’s mouth.

Derek watched as Stiles’ attention flick from the skin under his hands and Erica’s neck being licked. Stiles seemed to be shaking slightly. He had been sated but his desire was growing again. Derek caught another guilty glimpse as Stiles watched his mouth more than anything else.

Derek turned Erica around to face Stiles on his knees. He wasted no time rucking her shirt up and lifting it above her bra. He pushed himself up to standing and hunched himself down to press his face into her cleavage.

“Yes, Stiles. Please.” Erica panted. He seemed to find his voice again.

“Please, what?”

Erica arched her back and and pushed her breasts into him.

“Please put your hands on me.”

He scooped her breasts and kissed and licked along the curves with familiarity. He was more rushed than he had been before. He tugged at the straps and fabric. Derek slipped a finger under the hooks and the bra gave to Stiles tugging.

“Thanks.” He mumbled into the flesh under his lips.

Derek still played with her hair. Pushing it aside and sucking temporary marks all along her neck. He watched over her shoulder as Stiles pulled at the fabric of her shirt and bra. Derek slid hands along her side and lifted the shirt and bra off of her. He followed by twisting her arm back behind his head and holding her elbow.

Stiles watched with his lips between his teeth. When her arms were both above her head and her back arched, he slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her hips forward slightly, stretching out her body into a lithe beautiful plane.

“My God. Such perfection.” He ducked his head to the side and licked the outside curve of her breast from her ribs to her arm then sucked kisses back down the same path. Erica groaned and twitched under the attention. Derek reached around and cupped the back of Stiles head as he moved slightly slower on the downward trip. Stiles lifted his head and looked Derek in his pale green eyes as he licked a long stripe from the edge to her nipple. Derek’s eyes flashed with want.

“Put your mouth on me, Stiles, please.”

He complied and sucked her hard nipple into his mouth. He pinched down with his lips and tugged at it. She gasped. He opened again to her and licked around it softly until she whined.

“Again? Did you like that?” He teased. He sucked harder and then pulled off slowly.

“Yes, oh God.” She was almost crying with want. He moved to the the other nipple and only flicked his tongue at the tip, sucking air past it, cooling it with the wetness. He slid his teeth against it, not biting but letting his teeth bump along its ridges.

“God, your fucking mouth. Stiles! You’re killing me.”

Erica shifted her weight on her feet trying to find some contact for her hips to grind against. Derek reached around and slid his hand between her thighs. She pushed back toward his hand and he pulled her toward himself, holding her against his body. His thigh wedged between hers, taking most of her weight. Stiles slid his hand over her collarbone and met with Derek’s arm. Stiles looked toward Derek but didn’t meet his eyes. He slid his hand over the curve of his bicep. His fingers trembling along the edge until his thumb found the soft skin of the inside of his elbow. Then Stiles gripped it harder and slid back up to his shoulder. Derek stopped breathing. Waited. Stiles repeated the move with much more confidence this time his thumb circled the soft skin and pressed along a vein before pushing up again.

Erica moved her hands from behind her head and fumbled with her belt and pants. “Move it along boys.”

Derek took her wrist and pulled it back. He flipped her in his arms and pushed her into Stiles so that he was against the wall. He took her hands and put them back above her head. He looked at Stiles with a flicker of a smile.

“Hold her.”

Stiles reached up and slid his hands around her wrists.“Like I could.” Stiles whispered into her ear.

She turned her head toward him trying to make some contact. “You can if I want you to.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed along the edge of her lips.

Derek made quick work of her belt and pants and soon they were pulled to her feet. Derek took Erica’s hips in his hands and pulled her forward. She leaned back with her head on Stiles’ shoulder. Derek nudged her thighs apart and slid his hand between her thighs. He pressed soft kisses on her hips and moved toward her center.

Stiles released her arms and slid a hand down her belly, stopping just above where Derek had his tongue. Stiles pressed softly on the curve of her pelvic bone and tapped fingers at the soft skin there.

Derek worked his tongue into her, pressing and sucking at the soft skin. He wrapped an arm around her thigh and lifted it onto his shoulder. Stiles stroked along her thigh and down Derek’s arm.

Erica was on the edge, not able to fully fall into the orgasm. She huffed a little at the frustration. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Stiles watched as she scrunched her eyes shut held her breath.

“Open your eyes.” Stiles panted into her ear. “Look at what he’s doing for you.”

She looked down and watched Derek.

Stiles continued, “God! He’s so beautiful. So perfect and he’s yours, your alpha.”

Erica moaned.

Stiles continued stroking her belly and breasts. “Let him. Let him take you over the edge. He can. He will.”

She held her breath again.

“Don’t fight it. Breath.”

She exhaled with a shuddering whine.

“Derek knows how to do this. He knows how to slide his fingers in and hook them forward, pushing at all the right spots”

Derek growled at Stiles as if to say that he didn’t take directions. He did what was suggested and Erica yelped in pleasure.

Stiles slid from behind Erica and wedged himself against Derek’s shoulder. Stiles pressed his hard cock into the curve where Derek’s arm met his back. He leaned forward pressed his cheek to Erica’s and whispered into her ear.

“He wants to feel you flutter with pleasure against his tongue.”

Erica gasped.

Stiles was breathy and hurried with his commentary, “He’s so hard for you.”

She whined.

Stiles leaned back and stroked the length of her neck, “Come for us.” He cupped her chin, rubbing his thumb along her lips. “I want to watch your face. Please. Show me.”

She gasped and trembled and Derek growled low. The vibration of it resonating against her clit. She cried out.

Stiles had one hand on Erica and his other on the curve of Derek’s neck. He pressed himself against him, thrusting and rubbing. When Derek’s growl started to really pick up strength, Stiles stilled and twitched He and Erica watched each other as she came harder than ever expected.

Erica didn’t scream, it caught in her throat and she keened softly then sighed out almost a groan. She didn’t stop. She shuddered again.

Derek stood and buried his face in her neck. He then turned as Stiles fell against his back. Stiles’ lips finding a spot just at the base of Derek’s ear.

“You’re amazing. Perfect.” Stiles mumbled into his skin.

The last thing Derek expected was for Stiles to reach around and shove his hand down the front of Derek’s pants.  
Derek gasped at it.

“Can I?” Stiles didn’t wait for an answer and instead wrapped his fingers around Derek’s cock and pulled at it.

Erica was still emotionally floating and rubbing against them as Stiles moved his other hand to undo Derek’s pants, making room. Stiles pulled and tugged with his right hand and pushed down the fabric in his way with his left. When he had enough room. He cupped Derek’s balls with his left hand and slowed to long slow strokes with his right.

“I want to watch you come on her belly,” Stiles had his own cock grinding into the muscle of Derek’s beautiful ass.  
“Come on her tits.”

Derek huffed out several breaths.

Stiles whispered filthy things into Derek’s ear, “I want to lick your come off of her. I want to taste you on her skin.”

Derek clenched his jaw and growled “fuck, you are such a...” He groaned again.

Stiles mouthed at his neck. Not licking, not kissing but dragging his lips against his skin and breathing out against Derek’s ear.

“I know what I am.” Stiles huffed and picked up speed. Derek pushed back from Erica and made room just as he spurted the first of several long streams of come from her neck to her navel.

“Oh, God!” Stiles started shaking and grinding against Derek as he came hard in his track pants, rubbing it against Derek. The dampness leaking from his pants and rubbing a wet spot onto Derek’s ass.

Derek turned and lifted his arm over Stiles’ head coaxing him toward Erica. “You had a request?”

Stiles looked at Derek, glassy eyes and blissful. He grinned a crooked drunken grin. “I did.”

He turned and slid sticky fingers along Erica’s neck. She watched him with barely open eyes. He scooped two fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking. His cheeks hollowed as he pulled them slowly from his mouth. He watched Derek as he then reached down and slid them along the shaft of Derek’s still hard cock. He then again sucked them into his mouth. Derek’s cock twitched at the sight. Stiles turned to Erica licking from her navel up to her nipples. More come was dripping from his chin than was being cleaned off. He didn’t make any effort to remove it.

Erica reached out and wiped it from his bottom lip. “You’re a mess.” She grinned.

Derek took Stiles chin in his hands and turned his face. He then licked the come from his chin and then pressed a soft slow kiss on his lips. Derek sucked softly at Stiles’ lips then licked again. Tasting and testing. Stiles opened to him. The soft pushes of tongue and brushing of lips stopped only when Stiles pulled back and gasped for breath.

“I’m dead now. Right?” Stiles closed his eyes. “Dead or dreaming.”


	6. The path less traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that I wrote before the scene in the shower room. It is the other fork in the road. Or it's just smutty smut with little plot. If you need plot, then skip it.

 

Stiles stood in his bedroom facing an angry looking Derek. He had just run up the stairs and burst into his room only to slam face first into Derek. Stiles was silent for a solid minute while waiting for his brain to adjust to the idea that he wasn’t going to be killed.

 

“May I help you?” Stiles asked with sarcastic professionalism.

“Erica needs your help with something.” Derek had his arms folded across his chest and didn’t really look Stiles in the eye.

“She’s getting a C in chemistry,” Stiles joked. “She should be happy about that.”

Derek glared at Stiles and said again “Erica needs you to help her with something else.”

Stiles mirrored Derek’s stance and mocked his grumpy face. “She can ask me herself, can’t she?” Derek took a step toward Stiles. Stiles stood his ground.

Derek spoke again softer and almost gently. “She doesn’t know it’s a problem yet.”

Stiles dropped the mocking stance and moved toward his bed. “What’s up? What can I do?”

Derek paced from the computer desk to the window. “It has to do with bonding. She hasn’t fully adopted me as her alpha.”

Stiles looked really confused. “So, do you need a letter of recommendation? I don’t think I’m the guy to do that.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s complicated. I would prefer to explain it to the both of you at the same time. I need you to come with me.”

Stiles leaned back on his bed in a much more permanent looking position. “I understand that you don’t seem to talk more than necessary but I need to know what you are asking me to do.”

Derek swiveled the desk chair around and sat in it. He stared at the screen of the computer for a few minutes. “It’s related to scent and hormones. She was with you when she had just turned. It’s interrupted things.”

Stiles sat up. “She told me that you two didn’t have that kind of relationship. You don’t have a problem with Isaac and Boyd? What’s the difference?”

Derek grumbled. “It’s different with her. I need a new solution.”

Stiles had to admit that he was intrigued with this new humble Derek. He wanted to see if he could push him all the way to admitting that he made a mistake. He stood and picked up his jacket. “Were are we going?”

Derek looked hopeful. “Downtown.”

“How long is this going to take?” Stiles looked at his phone.

“It might take the night. Do you have plans?” Derek waited.

Stiles shrugged, “I had a whole evening planned around cake and being told I was fat and adopted but that can wait.”

 

********

 

The loft apartment was all square and clean lines, high ceilings, fresh paint and large windows. It looked like someone had just shot an edition of minimalist quarterly. The steel and black leather furniture was stark against the hardwood floors. There was a staircase to the upstairs bedroom area. It was what Stiles imagined a perfect bachelor apartment to be. The necessary things to function as a living space and nothing else.

“Whose house are we breaking into?”  Stiles hadn’t touched anything yet. He wasn’t going to leave fingerprints.

“I just bought it.” Derek replied.

“You had money for this but lived in a rat infested tetanus farm?”

Derek looked at Stiles with a smirk. “I can’t get tetanus.”

Stiles laughed. “Sound logic.”

Derek opened the sleek fridge and took out several glass bottles. He handed a clear one to Stiles.

“So, you brought me here to your new crash pad for drinks?”

Derek opened his beer then nodded toward Stiles, “that’s water.”

Stiles opened his bottle and took a sip. “Still, drinks. What’s up?”

Derek looked nervous. “Erica should be here soon. I’ll explain it then.”

Stiles sipped his water and looked around, “cryptic. Awesome.”

Erica rushed in the door with a key in one hand and a bag in the other. “Stiles,” She seemed unsurprised to see him. She set the bag down and Derek crossed the room and offered her a bottle of water. She took it and glanced between Derek and Stiles with something like excitement. “Have you talked to him yet?” She waved her bottle at Stiles.

“We were waiting for you.” Stiles offered.

Derek took a deep breath, “Stiles, I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Stiles had one eyebrow raised.

Erica moved to his side and coaxed him to sit on the large leather couch. “We are not sure if this will even change anything. It’s just theory.” Erica put a hand on his knee.

Stiles gripped Erica’s hand and moved it to her own lap. “I’m getting deja Vu. It feels a bit like that day in the car.”

Erica smiled sweetly, “it’s related to that a bit.”

Stiles now had both eyebrows raised.

Derek walked behind the couch and stopped to play with a strand of Erica’s hair. “This is really a simple transfer of attachment. It isn’t unheard of. It’s nothing painful. It might be something you would want to do regardless of the benefits to Erica.”

Stiles looked back and forth between Erica and Derek. Stiles stated with a level of suspicion. “You want me to help transfer Erica’s attachment from me to you?”  

Derek nodded and Erica smiled. “Do you want me to wear Derek’s clothes or something? Is this territorial?”

Derek came around the couch and sat next to Erica. She cleared her throat, “that is one way we could do it. There is a faster way.” Erica put her hand back on Stiles knee, “it’s faster and more fun.”

“So, you and Erica obviously discussed this, She seems to be completely clear on what is going on and it’s just me that needed catching up.” Stiles looked a little betrayed.

Derek sighed. “I didn’t know how to explain it the way Erica did.”

Stiles looked back and forth between the beautiful people staring at him, “She hasn’t explained anything.”

Erica smiled and then gestured from herself to Derek then to Stiles.

“This is a...” he waved his fingers in a triangle between them. “I’ll do it. So, do we have ground rules?”

Erica laughed, “Yes. Rules.”

Derek made requests. Erica had demands. Stiles agreed to everything. There were some things that seemed a bit confusing. Starting with the fact that Erica needed to make sure that Stiles didn’t help her achieve orgasm. She wanted Derek to do that. Also, most of the scent marking should be done between Derek and Erica. They would do their best to keep Stiles out of the pack bonding and scent marking. They toasted the agreement with a bottle of champagne which really only helped Stiles.

 

Stiles and Erica started on the couch. Derek leaned back into the corner of the large leather sectional and Erica slid close to him with her back toward Derek. She pulled Stiles toward her and stroked his hands as they fumbled toward kissing. Stiles couldn’t help but look nervously behind her at Derek. “I’m going to touch her. Are you okay with that?” Stiles reached toward Erica’s shoulder with a shaky hand.

Derek nodded.

Erica slid her hand under Stiles chin and pulled him close. She stuttered a breath on his lips as she leaned forward to press their mouths together. She slid her hand around his shoulder gripping his muscle and rubbing her thumb in tiny circles under his collarbone. Their kiss deepened and Stiles slid forward, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to press her breasts into his chest.

Derek slid his fingers along the back of Erica’s neck and pushed her hair off of the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her neck starting at the back of her neck and working his way around to the side. Stiles slid his hands along her back and pushed up into her hair. He held her head as he kissed and licked into her mouth. He took tiny breaths as he pulled back a bit to get a look at her.

He watched her arch her neck as Derek licked along her throat and nibbled at the curve of her shoulder. Stiles sighed a breath and took a position on the other side of her and mirrored what Derek did. Erica leaned her head back into Stiles’s hand.  

 

Derek slid his hand toward Stiles’s long fingers and pulled his hand away. He leaned Erica back onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Placing a large open hand on the flat plane of her belly. Stiles waited for a cue. Erica’s eyes flitted from his lips to his eyes.

She pulled at his arms again and he leaned his body against her. Kissing her again, licking and sucking softly on her lips. He danced his tongue along her lower lip and slid his hand along her arm. He reached toward Derek and slid his hand over his bicep and slid his fingers under the edge of the t-shirt toward his shoulder. Derek hummed approval into Erica’s neck and looked up at Stiles with a welcoming glint.

Nerves had them all shaking and tentative. Stiles broke the silence. “You are so beautiful. So amazing.” He was looking at Erica but touching Derek. He slid his hands along Derek’s arms and traced the lines of his fingers as they gripped the bottom of Erica’s shirt.

“Should we take this off?” Stiles pulled at the shirt in Derek’s hand.

Erica beamed and nodded. “Who wants to do the honors?”

Stiles pushed his hand under the hem and Derek pulled it up. The lacy t-shirt she was wearing stretched across her breasts and Stiles lifted it above them. Derek took it from there and lifted her arms pulling it over her head.

“Erica, you’re a goddess. So perfect.” Stiles leaned toward her neck and kissed slowly down toward her cleavage. The bra she wore was lacy and plunged low in the front.  The clasp was between the cups and looked nothing like the one he had worked with before.

“Do you think you can do that one handed?” She challenged Stiles.

“I’m not ready yet. Let me look at you first.”

Stiles slid his hands under her breasts and lifted them slightly. He slid fingers along the lacy edge of the cups and under the straps. Erica shivered as his touch was so soft. Derek watched Stiles as he blinked and sighed.

Stiles looked Erica in the eyes as much as he admired her breasts. Derek slid his hands around and cupped her breasts. Lifting them and massaging. Stiles looked between Derek and Erica. “God, it’s like my best dream ever.  Have I been drugged? Cursed? Never wake me. I want to live here now.”

Erica laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Derek waited for Stiles to slide the straps of her bra down. Stiles was dipping his fingers along the edge. pulling slightly at the fabric. Derek slid a finger under the clasp and asked “May I?”

Erica huffed out. “God, yes!”

Derek pinched the closure and it slipped apart.

Stiles slid his hands under the open bra, “Sweet Jesus.”

Derek was moving the straps off of her arms and lifting her onto his lap. As he slid Erica a few inches away Stiles almost fell forward following. Derek now had Erica across his lap and was kissing her fully on the mouth. Stiles crawled along the cushion of the couch and took Erica’s legs in each hand and moved them so that he could put himself between them. As Derek and Erica kissed and tasted and moaned into each other’s mouths, Stiles stroked and pinched and licked Erica’s breasts.

She had one hand around the back of Derek’s head and her other hand tugging at Stiles shirt. When Derek finally moved from her mouth to her neck again she sighed. “No shirts allowed.” Stiles sat up and Erica pulled his shirt off in record time.

She leaned forward and embraced Stiles pressing her skin to his.

“Oh, your skin is so hot. So smooth.” Stiles looked past her to Derek. “She said no shirts.” Stiles coaxed Erica toward Derek.

Derek made no effort to undress. He seemed content to watch.

Erica sat back from Stiles and waved toward his shirt. “Off please.”

Derek smiled as if to challenge.

Erica looked at Stiles. “Help me.” They both pounced on him. Erica twisted and writhed in his lap as he held her against his chest. Stiles knelt over him and managed to pull the t-shirt partway up the back. Erica lunged away laughing as Derek gripped the back of her pants. This gave Stiles the room to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist. Erica pulled free and danced slightly out of his reach.

Derek stood and pulled Stiles up with him then turned quickly and tackled him to the couch. Stiles was pinned under Derek.

Stiles held his breath for a beat or two. “Oh my God.  Heavy.”

Erica pulled at Derek’s shirt. It made a quiet pop then she ripped it down the center of his back.

Derek growled and Erica froze.

Stiles shuddered under Derek and thrust up just slightly. Stiles then whispered “Do that again.”

Derek laughed then sat up and pulled off the remnants of his shirt.

Erica was behind him pressing her breasts to his back and nuzzling against his neck. She wrapped her hands around pulling and petting at his chest. Stiles watched, wide eyed. Derek turned his head to Erica breathing into her hair as she kissed and licked along the back of his neck and along his shoulders.  

Stiles slid a tentative hand up Derek’s abs and across his stomach to the muscles at his ribs.

Derek was touching Erica’s hands as she slid them across his skin. Stiles moved more boldly as Derek and Erica kissed and licked at each other.

Stiles drug his nails through the hair that lead from Derek’s bellybutton to the top of his pants. The wrestling earlier had wrenched them so low Stiles could see the line of muscle from his hip to his groin. He traced it with the pads of his fingers. He seemed mesmerized. He slid his fingers along the edge of the denim and dipped them in when he got to the bulge of Derek’s cock. He couldn’t feel elastic so he wasn’t sure if Derek was wearing anything under them. He traced the outline of the cock with the back of his finger. He then slid his finger between the buttons of the fly of Dereks pants. He touched skin. It was only then that he looked back at Derek and Erica who were watching him. He blinked for the first time in minutes.

Stiles pulled his hands back and stuttered. “Sorry”

Derek coughed a breath out. “go on.”

Erica slid her hands down to the button and pulled. Stiles took the other side and they both worked loose the fly of his pants. Erica scrambled to the floor and knelt next to Stiles.

Derek was still straddled over Stiles legs. They both held their breath and pulled at the fabric of his pants. Erica slid her hand in and wrapped it around his cock untucking it from the folds of the fabric so that it sprung free.

“Fuck.” Stiles gripped Erica’s wrist as she stroked Derek’s hard dick. Stiles was biting on his lips and watching Derek as he leaned his head back and let Erica stroke him. His cock was thick and intact. Erica slid the foreskin back and the perfect pink tip dripped a bit of precome onto Stiles stomach.

“Oh, GOD!” Stiles looked terrified. There had been rules as to who comes when and how things get shared. He was worried that Derek somehow wouldn’t like Stiles getting his scent on him. Derek leaned back as if he had hurt him.

“I got it.” Erica leaned down and licked the spot off of Stiles. “Nothing to worry about.”

Stiles laughed a nervous breath or two then slid his hand down his own pants and gripped his cock hard.

Derek tucked himself back into his pants. “Lets move this upstairs.” He reached down to the couch and held his hand out for Stiles. Stiles still had his cock in a deathgrip.

“You both go ahead. I’ll be there in a second.”

Erica leaned down and kissed Stiles. “You have 30 seconds. Then I drag you upstairs. By your cock.” She winked and walked behind Derek toward the stairs.

Erica waited and listened to Stiles on the couch. He was breathing and counting. He mumbled softly to himself.

“I’m going to be eaten by wolves. I can’t remember the rules. What am I doing?” He exhaled a long breath. Erica crept back to the couch and peeked over the edge. He was kicking his legs out and arching his back. She watched as he squeezed his eyes closed and pressed a hand flat to the front of his pants.

She counted “27, 28...”

His eyes flew open and tears ran from the corner of his eye to his hairline. Erica softened her voice right away. “Nobody is going to eat you. You do look delicious. Maybe just licking.”

Stiles tipped his head toward Derek who was standing on the stairs. “He might.”

Derek answered “Only if you ask nicely.”

Stiles closed his mouth and his eyes were huge with fear and arousal. Erica looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

Derek came back around to the couch and stood towering over Stiles. His pants still unfastened. His hair had been mussed and there were blotches of pink across his chest. His skin was so light and the soft layer of dark chest hair seemed to frame every swell and ripple of muscle and flesh. Stiles could hardly look Derek in the eyes, they seemed to bore through Stiles. Derek looked at Stiles’ lips then flicking down to his naked chest before coming back to intimate and unsettling eye contact.

“You’re safe. The rules are flexible and nobody is going to be punished for reacting naturally.” Derek extended a hand.

Stiles took it this time and was pulled to standing. Derek pulled him closer. He bent his head leaned to drag his lips along Stiles’ neck.

He huffed out a breath in his ear. “I liked that. I want to take turns licking things off of you.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if he squeaked or if he just felt his throat close around a breath. He was sure his cock jumped a full inch.

Erica was standing halfway up the stairs. She had taken off the rest of her clothes and her long hair wrapped around her shoulders.

“Venus rising. You are flawless.” Stiles was two steps in front of Derek. He took the stairs slowly. His hands reaching and caressing every curve. “Someone should paint you. Sonnets should be written.” Stiles stopped on the stairs so that he was at eye level. “Beautiful everything.”

She gave the same mischievous grin she did when she said that to him.

“Especially your eyes.” He cupped her chin and kissed her sweetly. He then ducked his head and scooped her breasts into his hands and licked the swell of them while gliding his thumbs across her nipples as they hardened under his touch.

Erica looked past Stiles to Derek. “Are you going to let him do this all himself?”

Derek had been clenching and flexing his hands as if he didn’t know what to do with them. He stepped up behind Stiles and slid his hand along his spine. Stiles was bent over a bit and Derek followed the curve of his spine. He lifted his hand when he got to Stiles neck and drug his fingers across his hairline. Stiles shivered and looked over his shoulder at Derek.

Derek blinked back with a choke of breath. The pleasure on Stiles face was almost too much to take.

“Isn’t she perfect?” Stiles moved a hand from her side and made room for Derek, who knelt down on the step. Stiles moved one leg to the next step and made room for Derek between his and Erica’s bodies. Derek wrapped his hands around Erica’s waist and started a pattern of kisses from her navel down to her tiny patch of hair.

Erica leaned her head back and Stiles held her as she sighed and gasped.

“Boys, I might fall over if you keep doing that.”

Stiles lowered her slowly to the stairs. He whispered “what do you need. Do you want me to hold you? Can I get under you?”

Erica nodded and Stiles twisted between the others and sat on the step. Derek pulled Erica up and held her while Stiles reclined. Derek coaxed her legs open and she lowered herself onto Stiles’ lap. She arched her hips back rubbing her bare butt against his clothes.

“Stiles. Why are you still wearing pants?”

He arched up a bit. “I can wait. I have embarrassingly little control once I hit the open air.”

“You should know that this usually works better without pants.” Erica teased.

Stiles gulped “Derek still has pants on.”

In seconds Derek pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. He picked them up and threw them across the room, grinning. Stiles gulped as Derek came back up a step or two.

Stiles sat up. “Oh my holy sculptured Adonis. Better. Hotter.”

Stiles actually twisted his face into a pained expression. “What am I doing here? You two are crazy beautiful, indestructible, flawless.” He covered his chest with a hand. “I’m a post coital snack for you. I can’t see any other reason for me to be here.”

Derek laughed and moved toward Stiles slowly. He wasn’t sure how to convince Stiles that he was the most desired person in the room. “Lets move upstairs and I’ll let Erica show you all the reasons we brought you here.”

Coaxing Stiles to the bed didn’t take long. Some carefully placed kisses and a hand down the back of his pants. Erica picked him up and threw him on the bed. He landed on his back, limbs spread. She crawled up his body stopping at his still hidden cock to nuzzle and lick at the fabric.

“Can I please?”

Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head.

“You are a tease. You know that?” She licked a long strip from his waistband to his navel.

“I’m not a tease. I really don’t want to break the rules. That guy can’t be trusted.”

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and stroked along Stiles’ thigh. “You can keep your BVDs and lose the pants.”

Stiles looked confused. “BVDS? Who calls them that?”

Derek grinned “Fine.” he pulled down the edge of his pants and looked at the elastic on Stiles underwear. “You can keep your Jockeys.”

Stiles lifted his hips a bit and Derek pulled at the leg of his pants. They came down so fast that Stiles had to pull back on the Jockeys and covered himself. He picked the wrong day to wear briefs instead of boxer briefs. He was pushing the limit of what the fabric could contain.

Erica pulled his hands away. “You are so cute. I thought for sure you were wearing underoos, Batman underoos.”

Stiles tried to put his hands back. “Nope. Black briefs with gold trim. Affordable and comfortable. Nothing to mock.”

She squeezed gently at the erection straining at the edge of the elastic. “No one is mocking. You look amazing.”

Stiles closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillows. “Okay. What do you need me to do? I’m here to help. Please. Lets get this thing done.”

Erica and Derek looked at each other with a somewhat guilty expression.

Derek pulled the pillow off of Stiles and looked down at him. “Are you okay? We can stop. I don’t want you to feel coerced.”

Stiles looked nervous and sad. “I don’t want to stop. I just don’t want to embarrass myself. I don’t know if you know this, you can be intimidating. More so now that you are naked and perfect and that cock. What? Is that even possible?”

Derek covered himself for the first time since throwing his pants.

“You are only half mast now aren’t you?” Stiles raised an eyebrow accusingly.

Derek had some sense to look humble.

“Stiles, you have nothing to be embarrassed for.” Erica layed down next to him pressing her breasts into his arm. She wrapped her leg around his and he pulled her knee up so that his erection was under it. It was the same position they had slept in days earlier.

“Lets start at the top. Hair that looks freshly fucked and smells like something between almond and coconut with just a hint of spice...Your eyes make my stomach drop. So perfect and you don’t even know.” She pushed Stiles over and Derek slid into the bed behind her.

Derek spooned up under her and rested his chin on her shoulder watching as she stroked Stiles and touched all of his perfect pieces.

Erica continued, “your nose,”

Stiles reflexively reached up and covered it. “Its so stupid.”

Erica pulled his hand away and kissed the tip of it. “So cute.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, like a bunny.” He sarcastically reminded her.

She leaned back and looked at it from another angle. “It’s the embodiment of your personality. It makes me smile.”

She moved onto the lips she brushed her fingertips along the ridge of his top lip. He flinched and licked it. Rolling his lips in, to hide them from her touch. She leaned down and kissed him until he relaxed and opened them again. She pulled back sucking small kissed at the edge of his smile.

“So soft. pouty. And dangerous. I never know what you are going to say with those perfect lips. You melt me and stab me in one breath.”

He snapped his mouth closed and looked at her with pain in his eyes. “I don’t mean to. I sometimes say things without thinking.”

Derek laughed. “Sometimes?”

Stiles was getting nervous and defensive again.

Derek added almost apologetically “It’s honest. You’re honest. Everything about you is.” Derek said and then turned to look at the ceiling. It was as if that much honesty would kill him.

Erica started kissing each freckle and mole on his face. “Your smile is contagious. You should come with a warning label.”

Stiles looked past Erica to Derek. “I think there are some that are immune. Lydia, Derek.” He winced. He shouldn’t have mentioned Lydia in bed with Erica.

She replied “Those two are idiots.” Derek swatted a firm hand onto Erica’s naked bottom. She jumped and gulped back a hiccup. “I stand by my statement.” He swatted again. “Derek, this isn’t about you yet. Stop.”

Stiles saw an out from the stifling attention. “Let’s talk about Derek now. I’ll start. His hair is like angry black spikes that are giving the finger to the universe.”

Erica laughed.

Derek pushed a finger into Stiles face. “I’ll spank you too.”

Stiles giggled and grabbed the finger in his face and held it tight. “Yeah?”  

Derek launched himself over Erica and she screamed and laughed. Derek tried pulling his hand back from  Stiles who was trying to bite it. Stiles rolled trapping Derek’s arm under his shoulder. Derek was pulled onto his back. He was now laying partly on Stiles and still draped across Erica.

Stiles managed to get his mouth on the finger and bit down hard. Derek growled low and loud. It was loud enough to rattles the windows. Erica flinched and cowered.

Stiles yelled “Oh God.” and then twitched and convulsed under Derek.

Derek bit down on the back of Stiles’ neck and the growl continued at a lower volume but it still vibrated through all of them as he pulled himself closer to Stiles.

Erica had her head down and was rubbing her face along the length of his shoulder that was next to her face.

Stiles turned his face toward the mattress. “Fuck, fuck! fuck!”

Derek was now licking at the bite mark on the back of his neck.

“You bit me.” Stiles whispered into the sheets.

“You bit me first.” Derek said playfully. “I didn’t break the skin. It’s just a play bite.” Derek leaned back to look at his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Derek looked around trying to meet Stiles eyes. “Stiles?”

His face was blushed and his heart was pounding.

“Did you just?” Stiles nodded still hiding his face.

Erica was still recovering from the scolding alpha growl. She had her eyes closed tight and was rubbing her cheek against his skin.

Derek whispered into Stiles ear. “You came from me growling at you. You kinky little fucker. No wonder you almost get killed on a regular basis.” This got Stiles to raise his head. “That is the sexiest thing ever.” Derek pressed fingers to the bite mark on his neck now fading.

“Can I kiss you?” Derek leaned close to Stiles.

Stiles nodded.

Derek pushed himself off of Stiles back and scooped under Stiles, rolling him over. He took a moment to look at the flushed skin on his neck and cheeks. Then Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles with a tenderness that confused him. Derek slid his hand down the naked torso and tucked his fingers under the elastic of the briefs slipping into the puddle of fluid trapped between Stiles warm skin and the fabric. Derek’s tongue teased at Stiles mouth at the same rate that his fingers slid across the soft skin of his hips. Derek sucked and pushed. Tasting Stiles while pulling his briefs away from his sensitive dick. Derek wrapped his hand around it and squeezed out the last bit of come and it clung to the head of his cock.

Erica had rolled with them as they moved but was now on her knees. She reached toward Stiles dipping a finger in the silky mess.

“Derek, can I?” It was that tone that knew she was asking for something that wasn’t allowed. “Derek, Please. Can I catch it?” She was watching as the last bit of come was about to drip.

“Yes.” Derek and Stiles both watched as Erica licked the tip, collecting it on her tongue and licking across her lips with it before closing her lips and swallowing.

Stiles keened out a few ‘Fucks’ before Derek brought his sticky fingers up and silenced Stiles with them, pressing them into his lips as if to shush him. Stiles licked them. Slipping his tongue out quickly. When Derek and Erica both groaned with pleasure. He licked more aggressively. He cleaned off Dereks fingers and then sucked them deep into his mouth. Derek pulled them back leaving Stiles with his mouth open and wanting.

Derek pushed back from him. “You, are a hazard.”

Erica grinned sucking on her own fingers. “Isn’t he?”

Derek almost seemed angry. “I thought that bringing you here would help Erica. I thought that I could keep up.”

Derek pushed Erica away from Stiles. “I thought she couldn’t possibly be so hung up you.” Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second.

Stiles looked like he was going to cry.

“You are so fucking perfect.” Derek had his hands on Stiles arms now. “You hide your long muscular arms and defined chest under layers of stupid ugly shirts.” Derek slid his hands down grasping his wrists and pulling.

Stiles flexed and flinched. Derek pulled Stiles up to a sitting position.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Erica tried putting herself between them but Derek elbowed her back.

“He’s a menace. Look at him.” Derek twisted one of Stiles hands and mouthed along the tips of his fingers. Stiles curled his hands closed tight. “Somewhere in your history there has to be succubus or something.” Derek leaned and smelled along his arm.

Erica laughed nervously “Maybe on his mother’s side because, the sheriff?”

Stiles glared at Erica “What? my mother was a saint!”

Stiles fidgeted watching Derek closely.

“Stiles, what do you want?” Derek loosened his grip Stiles twisted his hands but they stayed in Derek’s loose grasp.

“I want you to not be so scary.”

Derek smiled. It was similar to the flirty dangerous smile. Hinting at something he wasn’t going to say.

“I want a glass of water.” Stiles whispered.

“Erica, get Stiles a glass of water.” She stood and ran down the stairs.

Derek leaned forward and rattled out a breath. “I want to watch your face as you fuck Erica.”

Stiles flinched. “What if I don’t want to...fuck Erica?”

Derek paused. “Why not? You haven’t stopped raving about her since you got here.”

Stiles tipped his chin up slightly. “I want you...to do it.” Stiles stuttered out.

“You want me to fuck Erica?”

Stiles looked from Derek’s lips to his eyes and then down to their hands.

“No.” He raised an eyebrow and winked at Derek.

Derek dropped his grasp and backed across the room.

Stiles rolled onto his knees. “I mean no. Not that. I guess I thought you were open to that. Before with the kissing. I thought that you were like me.”

Derek was rifling through drawers finally finding a pair of boxers to put on.

Stiles had his hands in his lap. His eyes flicked around the room. “I thought you liked me.”

Stiles eyes were edged with tears.

Derek realized what he had done. He sat back down on the bed. “I like you. I also hate you.”

Stiles nodded. “You scare the crap out of me.” Stiles grinned.

Derek replied “You scare the crap out of me too. Because you like that I scare you.”

Stiles saw Erica’s standing at the top of the stairs.

“I feel like I missed something.” She crossed the room and handed Stiles a bottle of water. She set several bottles of water on the night stand.

“It’s your turn.” Stiles patted the bed next to him and she sat down.

“I don’t think Derek understands how the praise thing works.”

Stiles leaned back against the headboard and pulled Erica’s back to his chest. “It’s hard for him. Because his soul is black and gooey but I’ll talk him through it.”

Derek made a face at Stiles and pulled Erica’s legs toward him so that he could lay between them.

Stiles twisted her hair around his hand and placed it all on one shoulder. He nuzzled down in her neck and whispered in her ear. “You are the strongest women I have ever known. Even before. Nobody knows how hard it was, do they? You were brave before and now you are fearless.”

Erica said nothing. Her huge brown eyes blinked back a shine of tears.

Stiles continued. “You are smarter than you get credit for.” He starts kissing and sucking on her neck. “You know what you want.”

Erica reached up and slides her fingers through Stiles hair while he whispered and kissed. Derek traced patterns across her belly and stroked along the inside of her thigh.

Derek whispered at her skin, knowing she could hear him. “I sought you out because you are a fighter. I wanted to help you but I was also selfish. You are better than I would have ever hoped for.”

Erica sighed.

Stiles held her arm above her head and stroked down the sensitive skin on the underside. “I can’t get over your skin. It’s warmer than anything I have ever touched. I know you both run hot but you, Erica, are like touching sunshine.” Stiles slid his hands softly across her breasts, teasing her nipples to attention.

Derek licked at the edge of her hip. Nibbling on the edge of her bone. He nuzzled down in the soft hollow where he leg met her hip. He dragged his chin across her skin, scruffing it with his beard. Derek moved her leg and adjusted his position so that he was directly above her pelvic mound.

Erica grabbed at Stiles as he teased and tugged at her nipples. “touch me.”

Derek was first to move. He pulled a thumb across her labia. He slipped down between her folds and rubbed the pad of his fingers along searching for the button.

“Stiles, show him.” Erica coaxed.

Stiles pressed his hand firmly against her skin, just where her hair was. He pulled it up a bit and and slipped his middle finger down and tapped just hard enough that her legs flinched and she gasped.

Derek looked at Stiles with confusion. “How did you know that?”

Stiles licked his lips and watched as Derek licked exactly where it was. “I read.”

Derek, challenged, put his mouth over the same spot.

Erica writhed and moaned as Derek pushed his tongue along her. He had a technique of licking flat and firm across her clit then sucking softly at it so that it swelled. He had never had complaints.

Stiles was getting more anxious behind Erica watching as she writhed panted.

“She’s so close, Derek just a little more.” Stiles knew he needed to let Derek do this. This was the first rule they set. “A little more pressure.”

Derek glared at Stiles. Derek didn’t need suggestions. Stiles slipped his fingers down between Derek’s mouth and pushed and swirled at her clit. Erica cried out and arched her back. Derek pushed his hand away. Stiles slipped it back and did it again.

“Stiles. I don’t need your help.”

“Yes you do.” Erica said.

Derek rolled her off of Stiles. He then grabbed Stiles by the ankles and pulled him down the bed. He pointed to Erica and she cautiously crawled toward Stiles.

She looked down at him “Can I be over you? Have you done it like this?”

Stiles smiled “I’ve never done this at all.”

Derek growled “Why do you think you can tell me how to do it then?”

Stiles couldn’t see Derek. “I had a theory.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Erica lifting her away for a bit. “Lets see it in practice.” Derek collapsed beside them and Erica adjusted her legs. Stiles wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted his head a bit then licked up from the bottom of her labia toward her clit. He hummed out a breath and then did it again. He wiggled down and changed his angle a bit and then moved his hand around to stroke across the strip of fuzz she had at the top edge of her. Finding his groove he licked hard then soft and flicked across. He moved his hands and then tried again.

Derek watched and smiled. “Not so easy, is it?”

Stiles sunk deep and angled his chin then sucked licked with a flourish.

Erica wrapped her arms around herself and shook “Oh my, Stiles. What did you do? Yes! Oh God... that.”

Derek moved around and watched but it was really hard to tell what Stiles did. He kept doing it. There was a little head bobble and his thumb was resting above her pelvic bone. He was swirling there and tugging at skin that almost looked painful. Erica was grasping at Stiles’s hair and trying hard not to grind down onto him.

Derek moved and knelt behind her straddling Stiles. Derek held Erica as she panted and cursed. Derek held her across her chest her breasts resting on his arm. Derek sucked and kissed along her neck.

Stiles pushed back a bit from her. “Derek, give me your hand.”

Derek slid his hand behind Erica and Stiles met his fingers. Derek wasn’t use doing it from this direction but he worked two fingers into her.

Stiles went back to licking at her clit. Erica was coming undone. Her grasp on Stiles hair was becoming painful and she was shaking with need. Derek matched rhythm with Stiles and Erica lost it. She let go of Stiles hair and her eyes flashed yellow as she shuddered and twitched. She threw herself forward and Derek pushed in deeper and felt as she fluttered and clenched around his fingers. She rolled to her side and sighed. Shuddering a few more times as she came down. Derek rolled her onto her back, nuzzled down into her neck and held her head. She rubbed his beard with one hand and kissed softly against his cheek bones. They growled and cooed. It was as if there was a conversation Stiles wasn’t fluent in. He rolled away.

Stiles sat up and grabbed his bottle of water. He took a drink. He had his back turned to the wolves as they bonded.

Stiles excused himself to the bathroom. After peeling back his sticky briefs to pee he decided to take them off completely. He turned the shower on and stepped out waiting for it to heat up.  He opened the door a crack just to maybe see if they were still mid snuggle. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous or maybe just a little freaked out. He was only on his second real sexual encounter and having a three-way with probably the two hottest people he knew in real life was too much to take. He needed a minute.

Maybe he should ask before using the shower. He leaned out the door to shout out to Derek.

Derek was whispering harshly to Erica. “Its not your choice. He is part of Scotts pack and it crosses too many boundaries.”

Erica whined, “But, you saw. He’s perfect.”

Derek responded, “yes, I see the appeal. It’s not for me to decide. We need to undo this as best we can.”

Erica was getting really insistent, “the only one that will care is Scott. He might not even know. He isn’t as observant as you might think. I think you should explain it to him and let him decide.”

Derek growled low and short, “don’t push this.”

Erica was silent.

Stiles slipped back and closed the door. He rushed into the shower just incase they heard the door close.

He tried decide if the bottle of unscented hemp oil soap was shampoo or body wash or both. Probably both. Derek just moved up from living in an abandoned warehouse. He didn’t seem like the specialty product type. Stiles poured some in his hand and scrubbed from the top down.

Derek and Erica sat and stared at the door to the bathroom. Stiles opened the door wrapped in a towel.  He jumped at the sight of them sitting there then tried to be casual.

“What’s up? I used the shower. I hope that’s okay. I liked that hippie soap you have in there... it works. I’m much cleaner now...so...”

Derek’s face almost smiled. He pursed his lips just to keep it in.

Erica smiled. She was wrapped in a sheet with her hair mostly piled on her head in a knot. She looked to Derek as if he was going to speak. He didn’t.

Stiles tiptoed toward his pants. “We were done, right? Did you need something else?”

Derek grumbled, “we can be, if you are?”

Stiles stopped. “I don’t know what’s going on so I don’t know if we are done or not? Do you want me to do something else?”

Erica nodded and Derek put a hand on her knee to keep her still.

Stiles looked at Erica with confusion. “I was under the impression that this was all about you and Erica and some sort of bonding. If she still needs something, I can stay.”

Erica looked hopeful. Derek sighed and looked at Erica. Frustrated.

“There is an issue that we need to discuss.” Derek sighed.

Stiles sat on the large trunk along the far wall.

“This whole thing, that started with Erica and the car, it can get complicated because you aren’t just another person. You are a member of Scott’s pack...”

Stiles nodded.

“...and as a member of Scott’s pack, you are off limits to us. Traditionally.”

Stiles smiled and looked back and forth between Derek and Erica. “I’m Scott’s friend. He is not my alpha. I make my own choices.”

Erica smiled as if to say I told you so.

Stiles smiled “I have had to listen to him gush about Alison forever. I didn’t plan on telling him anything. If he catches a whiff of something and gets his hackles up? To bad.”

Derek smiled the big mischievous smile he gave them the first time he drove off with Erica. It looked even better because his eyes crinkled and the whole sitting naked on the bed thing. “You realize that by showering, we now have to start over.”

Stiles looked down at the towel he was wearing. “What?”

Stiles was wedged between Erica and Derek in the center of the bed. Derek was scruffing along the back of his neck and down his shoulder with his beard and Erica was licking and sucking from his ear to his chin.

“Please tell me this goes somewhere because I can’t take a whole night of just this.” Stiles shivered as Derek pulled his hips close, wrapped his leg over Stiles and grunted. Erica had tucked the sheet under her arms and with all of the snuggling and rubbing it had come loose and was now sliding off the edge of the bed. She had a leg over Stiles as well.

Stiles arched and flailed, “I don’t think you realize that if we were following the order of ‘who comes next,’ it’s Derek.”  

Derek stopped moving and gripped Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles rolled toward him.

Erica looked past Stiles and grinned. “Yes. It is Derek’s turn.”

Erica bounced off the bed on her side and pounced on Derek.

Derek winced, “God, we don’t have to do that embarrassing praise and body worship thing. This generation is weird.”

Stiles laughed, “I think you are officially in the same generation we are. Don’t be so grumpy, old man.”

“Then its just you. We never did that. We turned the music loud, smoked a bunch of grass and fucked without the running commentary.”

Stiles grinned, “that sounds awesome, lets do that.”

Derek stomped off down the stairs. “No smoking in my new apartment.”

Erica and Stiles laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world, Derek is giving in to the temptations of his Alpha-ness. He lets himself have some things that he wouldn't in a lot of other fictions. I realize that this crosses a lot of boundaries. 
> 
> I am more comfortable imagining that they are in college. I haven't changed the references in this to show that but I don't think I need to.


	7. What can I do for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is porn, plain and simple. Erica, Derek and Stiles getting down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some drinking, some mention of drug use, inappropriate use of a Bob Dylan song and sex.
> 
> Also, because this is imaginary sex with imaginary people in an imaginary world there is no mention of condoms or birth control. Because they aren't real. 
> 
> Please don't use fan fiction as your only reference to safe sex practices. Be responsible with your real selves in the real world with real nasty viruses that will make your life gross, painful and shorter.

The loft apartment had been converted from an industrial building so the walls were several feet thick. Something Derek had considered when looking for a place to live. (Listening to the lives of neighbors is tedious for humans and tortuous for any creature with advanced hearing.) It was also on the top floor, so the music blasting from the speaker system hooked up to a giant clunky ipod didn’t bother anyone and if they snuck onto the roof, almost naked and smoked, nobody was there to complain.

Derek had two new joints stashed in a shoebox in the top of the linen closet. He couldn’t get as high as his friends (back in the days when he had friends and smoked pot. Before the world burned down around him.). It did take an edge off the world, soften the sounds and warm up the colors.  

Stiles would have to be watched. He seemed like the type to only know when he had enough when he had already had too much. Erica was already soft around the edges from her session earlier so she passed. She said that she hated how it smelled. That couldn’t be argued with.

The music playing was Derek’s dad’s old ipod was probably too much classic rock and not enough blues but it was loud enough and everyone seemed to be fine with it. Stiles was laying back on the couch and looking down at the bottle of soda he was drinking.

“Did I drink all the champagne? I did? There isn’t even a little left?”

“It was terrible. I can’t believe you drank in the first place.” Erica laughed.

Stiles smiled. “It was to celebrate our agreement. To Rules.” He held up his drink. “I forgot all the rules.” Stiles looked a bit guilty.

Derek clinked his bottle with Stiles. “The rules are, If you like it, say so. If you don’t say something.”

Stiles looked at Erica. “So this thing about getting in the way of your bonding process? Is it better now?”

Erica looked at Derek. “I think we came to an understanding.”

Stiles had put his pants back on because he didn’t have the same tolerance for the cold that the other two did. Plus standing naked next to Derek was doing crazy things to his brain. He was now chafing a stiff cock against his zipper and he really wanted to take them off but the moment really hadn’t come up.

Erica had the sheet from the bed tied in a halter dress that drug behind her like a train, dancing slowly. She pulled Stiles off the couch. He wasn’t dancing as much as swaying and allowing her to wrap herself around him like a stripper pole. Derek watched with interest as Erica backed herself into stiles and shimmied her ass on his crotch. Stiles blinked slowly and smiled with a relaxation seldom seen in his face. He wore it well.

The song changed from Led Zeppelin to an old live version Bob Dylan song and Erica dropped herself into Derek’s lap. leaving Stiles standing alone.  When the song’s first line said ‘What can I do for you?’, Stiles sung along.  

Erica whistled and mock shouted “Take your pants off.”

Stiles leaned back bouncing a hip. He raised his arms and undulated his spine. His abs flexing and then dropped his arms. He shifted feet and repeated the move singing along with the line ‘What can I do for you?’ He rested a hand on his belly and he shook his head leaning back again. He only raised one hand this time and thrusted and gyrated again. His hand crept closer to the buttons on his pants.

Erica gasped and he moved his hand above his head again for the chorus of the song. She groaned in disappointment.

The song grooved around again and Stiles slid his hands around his hips. “What can I do for you?”

This time it was Derek. “Take your pants off.”

Stiles opened his eyes and flipped the button on his pants and unzipped them. He followed the same motion of lifting and dropping his hips. His thighs flexing and his shoulders dropping. The motion caused his pants to just ride lower. Not low enough. Stiles turned his back and slid his hands down the back of his pants and teased like he was going to drop them. He didn’t.

Erica screamed in frustration. “You’re killing me Stiles.”

He turned and just at the end of the song which had a drawn out harmonica solo, He dropped his pants just in time for the crowd to applaud. Stiles stood with his arms out stretched and his head thrown back.

Erica screamed and laughed. “That was the best and probably only striptease to a Bob Dylan song ever.”

Stiles reached down and covered his now fully engorged member. “We talked about the laughing, Erica.”

She giggled and tried to stop. “Seriously, the best thing I have ever seen. You are fucking adorable.”

Derek grinned. “I agree.”

Erica jumped up from the couch and put her arm around Stiles. She whispered into Stiles ear. “I want to suck your cock but I think Derek called dibs.”

“I can hear you.” Derek stood up from the couch and walked toward the stairs heading for the bedroom.

Stiles called out. “Did you? Was it an official call of dibs?”

Stiles followed Erica holding up the back of the sheet. They entered the bedroom to find Derek lying on the bed with his hand around his cock.

“If in fact no dibs we’re called, then the task falls to the lady.” Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. “If that task falls to the lady then, the only fair and responsible thing for me to do is to simultaneously suck your cock.”

Derek laughed “You are the biggest nerd.”

Stiles laughed “So that was yes?”

Erica dropped her sheet/dress as she crawled across the bed. “On your back, Stilinski.” She pushed him over.

“Wait,” Stiles made a grab for Derek but was being pulled up the bed.

“We are taking turns, Right?” Erica looked over to Derek.

“Ladies first.” Derek mock bowed.

“But, I was gonna....” Stiles lost any thought as Erica stroked back once on his cock, stripping back his foreskin and sucking down his cock. She pulled back, licking and teasing at the edge.

“You are going to hold on for me, right? I get my full turn.” Erica scolded.

Stiles nodded.

“Tell me what you like.” Erica started again. Licking softly then stroking hard, She took all of him she could into her mouth and kept a hand around what she couldn’t. Stroking and bobbing with an occasional moan thrown in.

Stiles flung an arm back and Derek wrapped it around his neck, tucked himself into Stiles neck and sucked, licked and bit at the juncture of his collarbone and shoulder. Derek moved down his chest, stroking his fingers across Stiles’ patch of chest hair, pinching his nipples and scratching along his ribs. Derek pushed Stiles elbow up above his head and licked down the underside of his arm stopping at the transition from bicep to shoulder.

“Oh, Gods” Stiles shuddered “If you are letting Derek have a turn, you should stop.” Stiles panted. “So close.”

Derek pulled Stiles to the edge of the bed and knelt between his legs, looking up at Stiles as he stroked Stiles several times. Derek pressed the head of Stiles’ cock on his closed lips and smeared the leaking precome across them.

“This is going to be over too quickly.” Stiles closed his eyes. Erica slid in behind Stiles, pressing her breasts against his back.

“You can hold it. You wait for Derek. Don’t come until he says so.” Erica slid a hand around and held onto Stiles scrotum.

Derek watched Stiles. His head thrown back, eyes blinking and mouth wide and open. He took Stiles all the way down, swallowed and pulled back to do it again and again.

“Oh, God. Derek. What? I can’t.” Stiles practically kicked he flinched so hard.

“Don’t do it.” Erica warned.

“So good. My god.” Stiles looked down at Derek who looked back at him. Eyes wide and mouth full. “Fuck, Fuck Oh, please.”

“Not yet.” Erica growled. “You look so good.” Erica put her hand on Stiles’ jaw and turned his face to her.

Derek pulled at Stiles hips. Forcing him to thrust into his mouth.

“No, Oh God.” Stiles dropped a hand to Derek’s shoulder. “too good.”

Derek did it again. Almost pulling Stile up to standing. Stiles matched the prompting with his own thrusting. “Holy Shit, Derek. Never...I’m... I can’t..”

“Do it, come for us.” Erica slid her finger behind his balls and pressed it against Stiles ass.

Stiles cried out with such a ragged breath, studdering out several half words.

Derek wrapped a strong arm around Stiles’ leg and hardly flinched as Stiles came hard and hot down his throat.

Stiles fumbled and pushed as Derek sucked down, pulling away just as the last spurt pulsed across his chin.

Erica pulled back at Stiles, sliding him across the bed as Derek stood. His own cock now full and hard, flinching and flexing.

Stiles reached toward Derek in a bleary eyed daze. “I was gonna...give...your turn.”

Erica lay back on the bed. Stiles pillowed on her breasts, her fingers tucked into her own warmth.

Derek lay himself across Stiles who was pliant and dreamy yet still reaching. Derek finally lowered his face and Stiles surged up, pressing his lips to Derek’s swollen mouth. Licking and tasting. Sucking and sliding.

Stiles moaned and mumbled. “amazing, fucking awesome.”

Derek was shaking pressing his hard cock into the moist heat of Stiles’ soft skin. Stiles reached down and stroked strong and hard as Erica moaned next to them. Sliding her fingers around in her wetness.

Derek shifted slightly toward Erica. She bent her leg and moved her fingers.

“Do you want in?” Erica arched an eyebrow at him. He looked at her pink silky skin.

“Oh, God, I want to see that.” Stiles moaned. “Please.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “How do you want me to do it?”

Stiles slid behind Erica, cradled her between his legs. Erica looked up at Stiles as he hooked one hand behind her knee and held it. “I like it.” Erica grinned.

Derek kissed Erica slow and sweet. “Ready?”

She nodded. “So ready. I’m so slippery right now. That was so hot.”

Derek slid an arm under her waist, lifting her slightly as he angled and pushed himself against her.

“Oh, God. So perfect.” Erica arched and wiggled.

Derek took his time, pushing slow and steady. He watched Stiles. Stiles watched Derek as his cock stretched Erica, sliding in inch by inch.

Stiles slid his hand down her belly. Derek angled back enough that they could see the joining. Stiles pressed fingers to her clit.

Erica moaned and panted.

He slid his fingers further, feeling Derek’s cock press into her. He stretched his fingers around him, feeling the slip of her silkyness on their skin. Derek stuttered a thrust watching. 

“Please, hard. Please.” Erica thrust and pressed. She didn’t have any footing to lift herself but pushed against Stiles grip on her leg.

“Show me.” Stiles knew what he was asking. Derek knew what he wanted. He pulled almost out and thrust back with more force this time.

“Yes, Harder.” Erica begged.

Derek complied. Harder. Hard enough to rock her against Stiles. Stiles kept his fingers there. Spread against her, rocking her clit as Derek fucked her. Derek pushed fucking into Stiles’ fingers as much as her tightness.

“So good. So thick.” Stiles licked his lips and watched with wonder as Derek rocked again and again into her.

Derek lifted Erica off of Stiles, pulling her against him. She grasped at his shoulders finding leverage to lift herself, riding him.

“I want you facing Stiles.” Derek uttered between breaths.

“Mmmm Yes.” Erica pulled back.

Erica crawled over Stiles. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his neck, Derek lifted her hips, kneeling between the tangle of legs, before sliding back into her. Hard and fast.   
Erica gasped and moaned. Her body jostling against Stiles as Derek fucked into her. Derek never took his eyes off of Stiles.

Stiles watched Derek, his high cheeks flushed with color. Lips still swollen, hair mussed from Stiles grabbing at it.

“Slower.” Stiles prompted. Derek sucked in a breath.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.” Derek looked at Stiles.

Stiles whispered into Erica’s ear before answering. “Slow and strong.”

Derek slowed. Leaned down putting his hand down on the bed next to Stiles’ head. “Like that?”

“Yeah, Touch her.” Stiles pushed.

“Where?”

“Her clit.”

Derek slid his hand between Erica and Stiles. Stiles had his cock wedged tightly against Erica’s pubic mound. He was hard again.

Erica wiggled up a bit and gave them some room.

Derek pressed his fingers to her clit, almost lifting her, then sped up, thrusting into her hard and fast.   
  
Erica panted and moaned, cried and gasped as Derek’s cock filled her over and over.

“I want to see it. I wanna see you come.” Stiles panted and sucked bottom lip. Watching Derek’s face as he was getting closer.

Erica pushed herself up. “I want it on my tits. Please.”

Derek hardly broke stride as he rolled her onto her side. lifting her leg over his head and continuing to fuck her. He thrust a few more times before pulling out.

Stiles followed the roll and was on his knees next to Derek and had his hand on Derek’s cock and stroked him hard and fast as he painted Erica from her chin to her thigh with several long streams whiteness.

“My God, wow.” Stiles watched Derek’s face as he held onto Stiles hand, thrusting over and over through the slippery mess. Derek’s chest heaved, panting out several breaths. His eyes closed and his neck arched, he shuddered out a final time as he came down.

Erica had her fingers sliding through the mess of come and rubbed it into her own wetness. She arched her back and clenched her jaw as she shuddered to completion herself.

Stiles shifted his hand from Derek’s still hard cock to his own. He stroked several times before he was adding his own copious come to the puddles on Erica’s belly.

“Show off.” Derek pulled the sheet up from the floor and make a half hearted effort to wipe the mess from Erica before collapsing between her and Stiles. “It’s like having the last word for you, isn’t it.”

Stiles curved himself into the spooner position on Derek’s back, wedging his still hard member against Derek’s ass. “Nope, just couldn’t take the heat.”

Erica rolled herself toward Derek, tucking her head under his chin with her nose pressed into the dip of his clavicle. “Three times, Stiles. It was a little excessive.”

“That first one was a reflex. It hardly counts.” Stiles mumbled sleepily into the back of Derek’s neck.

“Counts.” Derek grunted.

“Whatever.” Stiles sighed.


	8. Trusting Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles and Erica don't sleep much.
> 
> Edited for typos and spelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quick and dirty. 
> 
> My first time writing actual male/male penetrative sex. Hope it's good.

“What time is it?” Erica stretched, pushing her way out of Derek’s arms.

“Shhh...” Stiles was tiptoeing across the room. “Three thirty.”

“Where are you going?” Erica looked at Stiles gathering things from around the room.

“I should go home.” Stiles shrugged and waved his fingers at the two still snuggled up on the bed. “You’re good now, right?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Erica rolled her eyes and looked over at Derek who was still peacefully curled up in her hair. “This was all about you.” She made almost no noise saying the last half of the sentence.

“What?” Stiles moved closer.

Erica waved between herself and Derek. “good.” She then pointed to Derek and then to Stiles. “for you.”

“Will you both take your conversation downstairs?” Derek huffed and rolled over.

Erica giggled and jumped out of the bed. She and Stiles stumbled down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen.

“He is such a liar. He made it sound like you were going to die if I didn’t help you get your alpha bond right or something.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was flattered or furious.

“I did have a small issue with that. I still do. It’s related more to general willfulness than any sort of scenting or whatever.” Erica shrugged guiltily.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Stiles smiled.

Erica opened the fridge and poked around behind vitamin water and something green and cloudy for the carton of orange juice. “I think we should punish him.”

“Okay, what, spanking?” Stiles held out a cup for her to fill. “I’m afraid of what handcuffs might do to his psyche.”  

“Not punish him physically” Erica grinned like the grinch “sexually.”

“I think Kate checked all the boxes with that one. I’m not ready to push him off the ledge of PTSD.”

“I’m not that sick. Come on.” Erica walked over to the couch. “Derek isn’t ready to face his attraction to you, thus, the whole subterfuge.” Erica leaned back on the leather with her sheet/dress slipping open, exposing the full length of her legs.

“If that was the first time he gave head, I am the Queen of England.” Stiles’ eyes bulged as he nodded enthusiastically. “Right?”

“Better than me?” Erica pouted.

“Sorry, but YES!”

Erica waved her hand dismissively and whispers  “Plan- codename ‘Derek takes the D’”

“Worst codename.” Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Wait, I love it.” His eyes brighten, “I’m the D.”

“Shhhhh!!!”

“What’s the plan.”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Worst plan ever” Stiles frowns.

Stiles and Erica whisper several ideas complete with sketches, google searches and several episodes of in Bed with Colby Keller.

“Informative and funny.” Erica laughed. “I like that guy.”

Stiles quietly pulled up a video of Dale Cooper and Colby Keller and handed his phone to Erica.”This screen is too small to really get the full effect.” He snuggled into the couch next to Erica and they both held their breath while they listened to the low volume of the phone.

“Such back strength. My God. I don’t think he’s human.” Erica sighed “Is this all one cut? The stamina with this guy. He’s relentless.”

“Remember that porn creates unrealistic expectations for sex in real life.” Stiles scolded. “They don’t show any lube use.

“They should. I like to see things drizzled on thick cocks. It’s awesome.” Erica squirmed around a bit.

“Watch this move.” Stiles pointed to the phone as Colby picked up Dale and carried him from the hammock to the bed. “man handled.”

“Oh, My, God. So hot!” Erica nodded.

********

Derek hadn’t slept so hard possible ever so when was dreaming of having a mouth on his cock, he was hesitant to even try to wake up. He was going to ride this one to the sticky conclusion. He realized this wasn’t a dream when the fingers on his ass swirled around, pressing against his taint and sliding along the edge of his scrotum. He opened his eyes to meet with Stiles licking down the side of his fully engorged member.

“Good morning” Stiles said huskily.

“What are you doing?” Derek growled.

“I said I was gonna. I didn’t get a turn. Plus I couldn’t sleep.” Stiles slid his mouth back down over Derek’s cock and did his best to mimic what Derek had done. He managed to make his eyes water and almost gagged. He pulled off. “Will you stand up? I think I could do this better if you were standing.” Stiles slid his hands along Derek’s legs.

Derek didn’t say anything but was standing in seconds as Stiles tumbled off the bed and crawled to kneel at Derek’s feet.

“You are so perfect.” Stiles gripped Derek’s thighs, his thumb following the grooves in his muscles. Stiles wrapped his hands around, caressing Derek’s butt and followed the small valley in the muscles that led from his side to his groin with his finger tips.

Derek shuddered as goosebumps broke out all over his body. He reached down and stilled the fingers tapping along his hip bone. “I thought you knew what you wanted.”

“Sorry, I’m easily distracted. You knew that.” Stiles moved his hand back to Derek’s dick and stroked strong and long. “Tell me if I’m doing this wrong.” He sucked him down again, this time getting the full length in and backing out only when he needed to gasp for air.

“God, Stiles” Derek had his hand on Stiles head now and coaxed him forward again. “So good.”

“You started without me.” Erica walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on and her hair wet. “Stiles, you said you would wait for me.”

He pulled off “taking too long.” He resumed his pace.

Erica knelt next to Stiles. “My turn.” Stiles backed off and let her take over. She did her best to swallow down the full length of Derek’s massive cock but she still only made most of the way.

Stiles stroked her hair, twisting it out of the way. “Just like that, relax and breath through your nose.”

She looked up at Derek and whined a bit as he groaned at her tight fit. She pulled off again and said “Alpha, do you like it?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red for a second and Erica huffed in response. “Yes.”

Stiles watched with something close to envy as Erica smiled and resumed her bobbing.

Stiles stood, moved around to stand behind Derek. He drug his lips along the back of his hair. Rubbing his face on the soft short hair on the back of his head. “You like being called alpha don’t you.” Stiles whispered in his ear. “You like being the alpha.” Stiles let his fingers trace the muscles of Derek’s chest. follow the lines and curves of his abs, combed through his soft dark hair on his navel. “You want me to call you alpha?”

Derek leaned his head back and whined.

Stiles dragged his fingertips along the soft skin covering Derek’s muscular hips. He followed the curves of his muscles to the bottom crease of Derek’s ass.

“Do you want me to spread my legs for you and beg you to fuck me?” Stiles loved the fact that he was tall enough that he could whisper in Derek’s ear with such ease. His shoulders not so much smaller than Derek’s when they stood so close. His cock, fat and hot was now pressed into the crease of Derek’s ass. “Or,” Stiles slid his fingers up to the crease of Derek’s ass and pressed a finger in “Do you want me to slide my cock into you until you beg me to come.”

Erica discreetly handed stiles the bottle of slick she must have tucked between her breasts wrapped under the towel she now shed. It was perfectly warm and so when Stiles wet his fingers and slid them back, there wasn’t a flinch.

Derek watched as Erica multitasked, passing off the bottle and sucking him down without breaking stride. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands. He wanted to stroke Erica’s head and wanted to grip Stiles cock. He instead held one hand on Erica’s shoulder and the other on Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles stepped a foot between Derek’s and nudged. He had two fingers in Derek and was working in his third. “Are you going to let me in?” Stiles started sucking and biting at the back of Derek’s neck. “You are, aren’t you.” Stiles pressed his hardness on the firm buttcheek. “You trust me. right?”

Derek growled. Erica pulled off and stood. “Don’t tease him, you know he doesn’t trust gravity.” She pressed her breasts up against him, kissing him slow and deep. He gathered her in his arms and as he leaned forward to kiss her, Stiles pushed in a bit deeper and found the spot that makes it all worthwhile.

“Fuck” Derek almost dropped Erica. “Fuck, fuck...”

Stiles looped an arm around Derek’s waist and didn’t let go.  He twisted and slid again.

“Yes, yes. mmmmmm” Derek was starting to lose his balance.

Erica spun them toward the bed. She crawled onto it, spreading herself beneath Derek. Derek followed pulling Stiles with one hand.

“Whatever you want, Alpha.” Erica stroked Derek’s arms and shoulders wrapping her legs around him as he lay himself on her. “What do you need?”

“A minute.” Derek was trying to find his place. He waited for Stiles to move. He was comfortable with their position standing but now that he was on his knees, he was unsure and nervous. “I need a minute.” Derek rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

“We may have pushed too much too soon.” Erica winced. Stiles crawled to her and lay on her chest.

“I was too forward. I could feel it.” Stiles sighed as Erica stroked his hair.

“Yeah, maybe one day.”

Erica lay there for a minute or two longer. “I’m just going to go check.” She rolled off the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. Derek was standing at the sink, leaning on his hands, looking unhappy.

“We’re sorry. If that isn’t what you want, we can find something else to do. Or we can all go back to sleep. Whatever you want.” Erica stroked along his back, tucked into his shoulder and pressed her face into his neck. “So sorry.”  

“It’s confusing. I want some things and my instincts just won’t let me be in that position. I can’t let myself.” Derek winced as he spoke.

“It’s the positions? How do you want it?”

“Standing.” Derek pulled Erica toward him. Bent her over the counter and watched her face in the mirror as he pressed himself against her.

She grinned with glee. “I’m gonna like this.”

Stiles joined them in the bathroom. Erica bent over the counter with a towel cushioning her hips. Derek drove himself into her in slow deep strokes.

Stiles lined himself up to Derek “Ready?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles watched Derek’s eyes widen in the mirror as he pressed his thick cock into Derek, Inch by inch, slowly and carefully.

“God, you both are so hot!” Erica was panting.

“So are you.” Stiles reached past Derek and slapped her ass.

Derek shuddered and sighed and pushed several short thrusts into Erica. “Get with the fucking.” He growled reaching back to spur Stiles into action.

“Demanding...” Stiles mumbled as he adjusted his stance and gripped Derek’s hips with his large hands.

Erica gasped and gasped as the momentum carried through to her. She put a hand on the mirror and pushed back a bit as they boys bounced against her and back to each other.

Derek furrowed his brows deep and hard as he was pushed and pulled between the two.

“Let go.” Stiles put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Relax for a second. Let me do it.” Stiles held back for a second and let the rhythm rest. “Let me.” Stiles took a long slow stroke in deep and paused. “Shhhh.” Stiles pulled Derek to him and wrapped both arms around his chest. “I’ve got you. I’ll catch you. Come on, let me do it for you.” He stroked another long thrust licking along the back of his neck.

Erica watched and pushed back. Slow and steady. She had enough leverage even on her toes that she could fuck herself on Derek’s cock.

Derek stood still and let them do all the work. One hand on the small of Erica’s back and the other wrapped around Stiles’ wrist.

“You deserve this.” Stiles whispered. “You don’t have to do anything. You can just feel good.” Stiles slid in hard and lifted arched at an angle against Derek’s prostate. “I’m made just to fit you.” Stiles stroked out and in again. “So perfect. You feel so good.”

Erica was getting close. She was losing strokes and focus. Derek knew what she needed. He wrapped his hand around the front of her and held her up, pressing his fingers against her clit moving down to where she was stretched around his cock and slicking her clit under his fingers. As he flexed, thrusting into Erica, Stiles gasped and swore.

“OH god, You almost broke me. Fuck.” Stiles was now holding on as Derek fucked into Erica as she was panting and keening eyes closed and head down. “Erica, you first, come on baby.” Stiles watched as she looked up, catching his eyes in the mirror.

Derek pulled her up, fumbling her hair out of the way, He held one of her tits in his hands and she held the other in hers, tugging on her own nipples. “You are so...amazing. So beautiful...So strong.” Derek watched her face as tears leaked from her closed eyes and her mouth quivered as she held her breath. She shuddered hard and dropped her head as a sob of pleasure escaped and then another wave crested and she groaned. “One more...” Derek lifted her with his thrust and held her. “There you go...”

She screamed “Yes... Holy fuck” Erica crumbled in Derek’s arms.

Derek pulled out of Erica and she turned around wrapping herself around him. Stroking his sides and arms. He lifted her and set her on the counter. Leaned into her shoulder.

“Hold him.” Stiles leaned over Derek’s back and kissed Erica in a somewhat awkward position but it had passion.

Stiles then nuzzled into Derek’s neck. “Your turn.”

Stiles set to work finding the perfect angle and tempo to make Derek moan. He watched as his eyes fluttered and closed, glowing occasionally when he really liked it. Stiles somehow stepped outside himself enough that his usual hair trigger was completely at his control.

Derek was more beautiful than Stiles had ever seen.  The usual hard line of his jaw was relaxed and his lips were full and open, begging for a tongue to lick them. His eyes half closed and pupils wide with passion.

“Derek, look at me.” Stiles reached up and turned Derek to face him. “You are so beautiful.” Stiles kissed him.

Derek lifted one knee onto the counter next to Erica and she wrapped an arm around it, holding him steady. He was now able to twist the upper half of his body to Stiles and they frantically met lips.

The angle changed for Stiles and he was able to thrust vigorously, hitting the perfect spot every time. Derek leaned his head back and  Erica wrapped her hand around Derek’s cock as thick streams of come arched out of him, soaking both himself and Erica with drippy goo.

“OH, God!” Stiles wasn’t sure about pulling out, he didn’t have time to decide. He held tight to Derek and came hard inside him, shuddering and whimpering as he did.

“You have ruined me.” Erica panted. “Nothing will ever be as hot as what I have just seen.”

Stiles was still afraid of what Derek would say, hadn’t moved from his position.

“I’m not going to wear you as a coat Stiles. You should maybe, Step back.” Derek fidgeted and waited.

“I just want to say, Sorry.” Stiles slowly pulled back and as he did, copious amounts of come followed, running down Derek’s leg.

“Wow.” Derek walked directly to the shower. “That was a lot.” He turned on the shower. “For your fourth time tonight.”

“Thank you?” Stiles shrugged.

Stiles and Erica closed the space between them. Petting and kissing and whispering praise.

“Get in here.” Derek shouted from the shower.

**“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles answered.**


	9. Sandwiches and Potato Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to keep it together as he watches Erica, Boyd and Isaac bonding with Derek.
> 
> Edited again. It flows better. Worth a re-read if you have already. 
> 
> Still working on the Berica chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to get to the sexy parts sooner. (I know what I'm about) There were just issues. I see that Erica is being drawn toward Boyd and Stiles really wants to be with Derek. 
> 
> I tried, I really did. I just couldn't get them to take their clothes off together. The result surprised me too. I really didn't see it coming. Stiles is a wily guy who likes to taunt the fear demon. 
> 
> I will need to loop around and do the Erica and Boyd chapter.
> 
> I plan on keeping them alive. (Screw canon.)
> 
> Also, I don't know where the timeline is with this. After the pool, after the rave. Before the Game where Jackson "dies". Can that even happen? You know what. I don't care. This road diverged a while a go.

Stiles watched Erica laugh and strut between Isaac and Boyd as they walked down the hall. As per their agreement, they hadn’t talked at school or even made eye contact. She managed to look at the back of his head once as Stiles watched the reflection in his jeep window. He wondered if she was as confused as he was. Stiles felt like if he didn’t have the clothes he wore that night, tucked in a drawer (unwashed), he might not believe it happened.

Derek was nowhere to be found either. The were all busy with their own investigations, homework and lives. Stiles guessed that he couldn’t really expect more. What is the follow up protocol for a three way? Send a group text of thanks? Coffee gift card? Muffin basket?

The closest Stiles got to Derek was watching his new teenaged pack wrestling themselves into the Camaro. It seems that maneuvering into the backseat was a team effort that started with them putting their hands all over Derek. Erica even went so far as to smooth a hand across his backside on her way past. Stiles hoped that the headliner still smelled like his spunk. Maybe he was jealous.

It was Thursday a couple of weeks later and Stiles was losing it. He couldn’t talk to anyone about this and he really needed to. Part of him was shouting “Be grateful and move on.” The other part of him, (the majority of him) was desperate for it to happen again. He had some ideas. There were still things he hadn’t tried. So many positions, techniques. He has lists.

Stiles stood with his tray as he looked for Scott in the lunchroom. He saw Erica and Boyd sitting at a mostly empty table, they were leaning close to each other and having what looked like a personal conversation. He decided to join them anyway.

Stiles slid his tray onto the table and tentatively sat down.

“Boyd, buddy, how’s it going?” Stiles grinned as he swung his legs over the bench.

“Not your buddy.” Boyd grumbled.

“No?” Stiles winced a bit. “I thought we were friends.”

“We’re not.” Boyd said threateningly.

“Yes we are” Erica elbowed into his large arm and scowled at Boyd to behave. She then flicked the quickest secret smile at Stiles.

“Thanks, Reyes.” Stiles didn’t look at her but waved at Scott across the room who nodded hello, but followed Allison as she found a tray and lunch.

Lydia stood at the elbow of the boy who sat at the end of the table and glared at him until he collected his things and moved. She dropped her tray aggressively and sat. She then slid a brown bagged lunch to Erica.

“What is this?” Erica poked at the bag.

“I brought you a sandwich made from my leftovers, I heard you like that sort of thing.” Lydia smirked at the blonde.

“What?” Erica looked like she was about to pull a knife.

“One of my many friends who attended a rave, but didn’t see fit to invite me, mentioned seeing you sandwiched between Jackson and last week’s boy toy.

Erica laughed. “That...” she laughed again “...was not what you think. Trust me.” She slid the sandwich back. You can keep your leftovers, Lydia. I don’t want to be within 30 feet of Jackson.”

Stiles watched as the two women stared, waiting for the first to blink. He leaned forward and wedged himself into the siteline. “I’ll eat it, if you made this?” He smiled at Lydia.

“I didn’t really make it.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Stiles pulled a meatloaf sandwich from the bag. “If you went out of your way to buy a metaphor sandwich and you got Meatloaf?”   
  
Erica looked properly offended.

Stiles, oblivious, continued “Wouldn’t a Jackson, Erica, Isaac sandwich be more like chicken breast on white bread?” He looked to Boyd for confirmation. Boyd tried hard not to laugh.

Jackson and Danny set their trays down. Jackson pushed in “What are we talking about?”

Stiles said “Sandwiches?”

Lydia said “Sex.”

Erica smiled sweetly at Lydia “I’m a old fashioned girl. I like a good ole PBJ”.

Stiles choked on the food in his mouth as Erica put her foot up his pant leg.

Boyd glared at Stiles and then turned to Erica. “Have you ever tried Nutella, a nice slice of ripe apple on toasted honey wheat?” He licked his lips and smiled mischievously.

Erica hummed her approval.

“You know what’s better than Honey Wheat? Chalka. You might think it’s white bread but it’s complex, tasty and full of protein.” Stiles winked at Boyd.

“What the Hell is ‘hauka’” Jackson sneered at Stiles.

“It’s braided polish sweet bread.” Stiles grinned. “Made special every Friday.” He risked a flirtatious glance at Erica.

Danny leaned over and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “It’s good. Similar to Hawaiian bread but not as sweet.”

Stiles laughed.  

Stiles grinned at Jackson. “What is your favorite sandwich?”

Jackson looked at Lydia who waited with pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

“I like Prosciutto and sweet melon drizzled with creme Fraiche...” He looked at Lydia, breasts, lips then eyes. He then glanced past her and nodded to Allison as she sat her tray down. “...on a soft Brioche.” He grinned at Lydia with his tongue between his teeth. Lydia looked as if she might ignite. Unclear if it was fury or frustration.  

Their stare down turned to an awkward silence until Stiles cleared his throat. “Danny, what kind of sandwich do you like to make?”

“I like a hand pulled fresh mozzarella with nice basil olive oil on a warm baguette.” Danny held his hands out is if to show the measurement of said baguette.

“Who are you talking about?” Isaac slid in next to Boyd.

“Nobody at this school.” Danny lamented.

Jackson turned to Stiles, “What do you usually have?” He coughed then giggled. “Pulled pork?”

The table erupted in laughter. Stiles included!

Scott sat and said, “What?”

**  
  
  
  
**

Stiles was wedged under the arm of Boyd as he and Isaac dragged him down the hall. His heart was pounding. The good natured conversation in the lunch room was fading as much as the light from the windows as they dragged him down another hallway.

“We know what’s going on.” Boyd pushed his hand in the center of Stiles chest, holding him against the wall. Isaac leaned in with his face very close to Stiles’ ear.

“We smelled you all over the both of them for days.” Isaac shuddered. “Days!”

“Not my fault.” Stiles kept his chin level and eyes trained on Boyd.

“What’s your play?” Boyd growled.

“I don’t have a play. Do you think this is something I could arrange?” Stiles tried to keep his voice strong but it rose in pitch until it squeaked.

“You’re a schemer. Everyone knows not to trust you.” Isaac practically seethed in his ear.

“I don’t scheme. I have been helping. Helping all of you.” Stiles pushed back at Boyd. “This all started because I was looking for you. Trying to warn you against getting involved in this bullshit.”

Boyd narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need you to decide for me.”

“I wanted to make sure you had all the information. That’s all.” Stiles twisted under their attention.

“So what are you doing getting involved?” Isaac raised his brows in challenge.

“There have been some incidents. I can’t divulge the details but I assure you, I’m not the aggressor here.” Stiles face was pink and splotchy.

“Are you being threatened?” Isaac whispered.

“NO! no, I’m willing. I mean, happy to help.” Stiles stammered.

He pushed a shaky finger into Boyd’s face. “I am not scheming. This was nothing I planned.”

“What is it then?” Isaac pushed for another answer.

“It had to do with pack bonding.” Stiles tried to make it sound as if there was nothing sexual about it. He knew they all knew better.

“Ahh, Then maybe we should participate.” Isaac smiled.

“Mmmm-hmmm” Boyd agreed.

“S-s-sure. That would be great.” Stiles bluffed. “Have your Alpha set that all up. Call me.”  Stiles tried to duck under Boyd’s massive arm. He was caught again by the scruff of his shirt.

“Lets make him welcome, Packmate.” Boyd grinned at Isaac and then proceeded to pull Stiles into a full body hug, picking his feet off the floor. Boyd nuzzled down in Stiles neck, breathing and rubbing his scruffy chin along Stiles neck until it was strawberry colored. Isaac wrapped his arms around behind and slid his long fingers up the front of his shirt, hot palms rubbing against the grain of Stiles’ chest hairs and cupping his pectoral muscles. He then dug his fingers into Stiles’ armpits.

“Oh, GOD!” Stiles squirmed and squeaked, kicking out, his toes barely getting any traction.

Isaac smoothed his grip and pet down Stiles’ sides. Both of the taller men seemed to wrap around Stiles. He was being pushed and rocked. Isaac pressing legs against legs and Boyd lifting Stiles by his arms. “Stop, please. No more.”

Boyd dropped Stiles on his feet. His knees weakened, almost crumpled.

“Not cool.” Stiles huffed. “The tickling was too far, man. I know that’s not done.” He scowled at Isaac.

The wolves smirked. Isaac almost looked glassy eyes. “Say hi to Scott for me.” Isaac then leaned down and rubbed his face across Stiles cheek ending with a nibble on his ear.

Boyd cuffed him on the back of the head. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Punny? Boyd, I had such high hopes, I’m disappointed now.” Stiles tugged at his clothes, putting himself back to his usual scruffy state. His hair was tousled and his shirt stretched out.

He turned his back to the retreating wolves and stuck his hand down his pants to rearranged his now full staff. There was not a good way to tuck it so he just stood, waiting. “Traitor.” He mumbled to his genitalia.

**  
  
**

********

Stiles last class was Chemistry. He managed to stay clear of Scott for the classes between his post lunch scent assault and now. He was now being subjected to Scott’s puppy face. “Why do you smell like that?” Scott almost had tears in his eyes.

“Isaac said to tell you hi.” Stiles managed a weak smile.

“Really? He did?”

“God, Scott. He’s not Santa. Calm down.” Stiles rolled his eyes. What was that about?

He thought he was past the worst of it when they were asked to switch tables and Erica slid onto the stool to his right. “You smell so good.” She whispered. “I want to roll around on you.”

“E tu Lassie?” Stiles smirked.

“I’m going to pretend that you meant that in the Irish Lass connotation so I don’t have to punch you.” She blinked her large brown eyes with faux distain.

“Withdrawn with apologies.”

“Accepted.” Erica reached across Stiles under the guise of getting a book only to take a deep and longing sniff of him. “I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in so long.” She whispered.

Stiles looked to see if Scott was listening. He was, to Allison, so he was oblivious to everyone else on the planet.

“I tried to catch you in the parking lot a while ago.” Stiles mumbled. “Are you never alone now?”

“No. It’s awesome.” Erica smiled.

“Well. I wasn’t sure I wanted Boyd and Isaac to know about that one night.” Stiles paused while pouring a imprecise measurement of liquid. “But I guess that isn’t possible. We should have showered separately.”

Erica giggled. “Wouldn’t have mattered.”

“So now your whole gang knows?” Stiles looked terrified.

“They don’t know anything. They have some ideas but that’s all.” Erica laughed. “Did you think we made coffee and gushed about all the fun we had?”

“I don’t know what you do?” Stiles was too defensive to laugh about the idea of Derek with a biscotti and his pinkie out. Okay he laughed a little.

“Well, we mostly take turns being pummeled by a repressed and frustrated Alpha.” Erica sighed. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing.”

“Wanna work on Project D on D?”

“Still terrible name-wise, but yes, I’m in.”

**  
  
**

********

**  
  
**

Erica sat in the car with Boyd at the edge of the parking lot.

“You don’t need to do this. They can work this out on their own.” Boyd whispered.

“No they won’t, they’re idiots.” Erica laughed.

“Let them be idiots. They don’t deserve you.” Boyd looked so sad. Erica tilted her head and leaned close.

“What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t be a conduit.”

“I’m not. I assure you. This is something I want and have wanted. It’s nice. I am not toy here.” Erica tried to keep her voice from edging toward defensive.

Erica turned the key off and the car shuddered to silent. “Come up.”

“Not without an invitation.” Boyd folded his arms across his chest.

“I’m inviting you. Come up.” Erica rubbed his shoulder.

“You know who I’m talking about.” Boyd looked determined.

“Come up and have a drink.” Erica placed her hand on his and waited.

********

Stiles knocked at the door. He had a sixpack of beer, stolen from his dad’s garage fridge and a bottle of horrible rose wine that was hiding in the back of Melissa’s cabinet. He also had a box of microwave popcorn and a gatorade. He should have stopped at the fancy market and gotten something good. Spanish Almonds, Chocolates and marzipan or fresh grapes and pomegranates, strawberries and cream. Something sexy. He didn’t have any more time to second guess himself because Derek was standing in the open doorway.

“Come in.” He left the door open and walked into the house. Stiles stood, struck dumb for a moment.

“It’s just you?” Stiles looked around. He was more nervous this time than last. He couldn’t quite place why.

“Erica is in the parking lot with Boyd.” Derek looked concerned.

“They’re inseparable at school.” Stiles noted.

“Yes.” Derek paced for a bit.

“Do you want a beer?” Stiles set the bottles on the counter, put the wine in the fridge and futzed with the grocery bag.

Derek didn’t say anything but took the beer.

“So,” Stiles opened one for himself and took a deep breath. “Isaac is hanging out with Scott tonight. What’s up with that?”

“We are working on the alliance.” Derek almost smiled.

“Alliance.” Stiles held his beer aloft and Derek clinked it with his.

Stiles reached into his pocket and produced an ipod. “I loaded this with music that I thought you might like.”

Derek took it and scrolled through the titles. “You have theme music from the last 6 olympics on here.”

“It’s fantastic. It makes everything you do seem really important while that’s playing.” Stiles tried hard not to laugh.

“You want to “do it” to the olympic theme song?” Derek’s usual attempts to hide his smile is to aggressively frown. He can’t. He instead chewed on the side of his bottom lip and dimples appeared in the planes of his face.

“You know you do too.” Stiles broke into a full faced smile, giggling with glee.

“That’s a kink I’d not heard of.” Derek turned his back. Stiles sure he’s smiling.

Derek and Stiles finished their first beers and were discussing baseball with enthusiasm when Erica and Boyd walked into the loft. Erica had a bottle of better (not great) champagne and Boyd had a box of food from his family's market.

Derek set down his empty beer and crossed to Boyd first. Opened his arms and pulled him into hug, complete with back slapping and knuckled heads.

Erica was next, hair stroked and cheeks met.

Stiles was remembering his greeting, an open door and a quick retreat. He felt awkward suddenly.

Erica saw it. She was quick to pull him into her and rub her hands up and down his spine. She must have motioned to Boyd who was next to pull him into a side hug.

“Derek, could I maybe ask you something?” Erica waved him toward the stairs.

“Sure” Derek followed her and Stiles was left with Boyd, staring at him with something like shame in his face.

“You and Erica are spending a lot of time together.” Stiles handed a beer to the larger man.

“Do you like her?” Boyd took the beer from Stiles.

“Yes, I like her.” Stiles watched Boyd lower himself onto the couch.

“Why are you putting her in this position?” Boyd whispered.

“I haven’t asked her for anything.” Stiles sat next to Boyd. “She invited me here.”

“She shouldn’t have to do this.”

“I think you misunderstand what is going on here. There is no one who is doing anything they don’t want to do. Never. We all pay attention. If she even looked like she was uncomfortable, I would stop. We would stop.” Stiles watches the flicker of interest on Boyd.  He continues. “I respect Erica. She’s awesome. I think she has a pretty good idea of  what she’s doing and what she wants. You need to respect her choices.”

“I do respect her.” Boyd hesitates. “You don’t have the pull to the Alpha that we have. I think it changes things.”

“You think that Erica is being manipulated into this by Derek?” Stiles asked.

Boyd nodded.

“I guarantee you that isn’t the case.”

“What do you want?” Stiles sipped his beer and watched Boyd.

“What do you mean?”

“You joined a pack of werewolves for a reason. What do you want?”

“I wanted to belong.”

“You wanted to be valued?” Stiles asked.

Boyd shrugged.

“How do you want to have your value expressed?”

“Don’t use that crap psychologist talk with me.” Boyd flopped himself back on the couch.

“Okay. Do you want to participate? Is that why you’re here?” Stiles lay back, mimicking Boyd’s position.

“Maybe” Boyd watched Stiles fiddle with the label on his beer bottle. “What do you do?”

“We have sex.”

Boyd laughed “Just like that? That’s what you say?”

“Yeah. Did you think we were drinking blood or worshiping the moon or something?” Stiles teased. “It is a lot like the hallway the other day but with less clothes and more kissing.”

“You liked that.” Boyd accused.

“Not gonna lie. I did.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “You give good hugs man. Wanna try it again?”

“Now?”

“Sure”

“Okay”

Boyd rolled toward Stiles and Stiles launched himself into the large comfortable embrace. Boyd pulled Stiles onto his lap and they both took turns rubbing their faces into each other’s necks. Stiles was on his knees, straddling Boyd on the couch with Boyd’s face in pressed to his chest, his shirt rucked up to his armpits when Erica and Derek walked back in.

“GOD DAMMIT STILES?” Erica shouted across the room. “You never wait for me.” She is pulled Stiles off of Boyd as Derek starts turning light knobs and started music. “I swear, part succubus.”

Derek chuckled, “Wouldn’t that be incubus for him?”

“Whatever he is, he can’t be trusted.” Erica scolded him and took his place on Boyd’s lap.

“Come on Baby, My chest is much better than his.” Boyd then buried his face in Erica’s boobs.

“Not fair.” Stiles pouted.

Derek, content with the lighting now, walks behind the couch, dragging his hands along the back of Boyd’s neck.

“We were coming to check if this was okay with you.” Derek looked at Stiles with concern.

“I know you can’t hide a lot from your pack.” Stiles reached out, placing his hand on Derek’s forearm. “I can’t ask that.” He watched Derek climb over the back of the couch and settle into a spot in the corner. “I admit, it’s intimidating.”

“Just be honest with yourself and the rest of us.” Derek leaned forward and pulled Stiles onto his lap. “Anyone can stop anything when it gets to be too much.”

Stiles wiggled in Derek’s grasp. He felt as if he was going to explode. For weeks he had wanted to just have a conversation and now suddenly he was wedged in the v of Derek’s legs, his breath so close and so warm. Stiles didn’t want to have a repeat of the ‘sudden coming in pants’ show. He wriggled free.

“I’m getting another beer. Anyone?” Boyd held his empty up and Stiles took it and returned from the kitchen with another. He placed it into the waiting open hand.

“Erica? Did you want a drink?” Stiles watched her flutter her eyes as Boyd kissed across her collar bones.

“Mmmmmm Maybe that pink stuff you brought.” Her eyes barely opened.

Stiles disappeared to the kitchen again and then called out for a corkscrew.

Derek soon joined him. “Erica mentioned that Boyd and Isaac scent marked you at school.”  Derek sounded amused. “I’ll talk to them about that.”

Stiles struggled with the fancy contraption that Derek had handed to him. “S’ok. I egged them on earlier. Probably had it coming.”

“It’s not a bullying thing. I shouldn’t be done as a punishment.” Derek tsked.

“It didn’t feel like a punishment.” Stiles said softly.

“What did it feel like? For you, as a human.” Derek fumbled the question.

“It was a bit aggressive at first but after It was like waking up while being carried to bed.” Stiles finally pulled the cork out with a resonant pop. Derek flinched. Stiles looked at Derek and blinked back. Derek almost had tears in his eyes.

“That’s what it should feel like.”

“How does it feel for you? As a wolf...Alpha...man”

Derek turned and straightened things on the counter. “It’s familiar. Comforting. There is a level of responsibility that I have, so I feel protective.”

“So it’s like, your job?”

“It’s absolutely my job but it’s also who I am now. My instincts have changed. I don’t have the same reaction as they do.”

Stiles watched worry flicker across Derek’s face as he took a second too long to hide it. Stiles was hit with a wave of emotion. Derek had sacrificed his own care and comfort for a pack. He no longer felt the drifting safety that the others felt. That delicious blanket of love that made the puppies glassy eyed and soft. The memory of that must have haunted Derek for years. Stiles wanted nothing more than to give Derek even a hint of that.

Derek took the drink that Stiles poured and walked to back to the other room.  

She was sitting beside Boyd now who was smiling and serene. For someone with almost no hair, he still managed to look disheveled.

Erica reached out for her drink. “I hope you dance for us again, Stiles. That was awesome.”

Stiles blushed deep pink up his neck and across his jaw. “I don’t remember what I did. I’m sure it was weird.”

“It was.” Derek laughed.

“Well, I’m not dancing until both Derek and Boyd do, So I think I’m safe for the next 100 years.”

Stiles stood at the edge of the couch. Not sure where to sit. His options were to sit next to Boyd and the armrest or slide between Erica and Derek. He might have stood there for too long because the next thing he knew, he was being pulled down onto Boyd’s lap and sandwiched with Erica.

“Not the middle.” Stiles could feel Boyd’s heavy arms around Stiles and Erica. His body, hot and firm below him.

“The best place in the sandwich is the middle.” Erica cooed in his ear. Boyd behind his head leaned forward and Kissed her.

“I like being the edge. The crust. Come on, I need air.” The moved swiftly and he was slid to the couch next to them and Erica was on her knees in front of him.

“You okay?”

He laughed. “Yes. Sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed. Maybe if we moved to the bed.”

“Yes. Let’s.” Derek stood and pulled Erica up with him. They walked toward the stairs.

Boyd stood and leaned over to Stiles, offering him a hand.

“So big.” Stiles breathed.

“Stand up, Stiles.”

*

“Is this a new mattress?” Stiles looked at the huge bed in the middle of the room. Derek didn’t answer. “It’s massive. I didn’t think they made beds this big.”

Derek picked up a remote and flicked off the lights, turning on the speakers in the bedroom. Something like blues was playing from the stereo downstairs. Stiles fumbled his way to the nightstand and turned on the lamp.

There was a collective grumble.

“What? I can’t see in the dark.” Stiles protested.

Erica pounced to the middle of the bed and waved at Boyd who was still holding back his usual effusive smile. “You go first.” She lay back and spread her legs and patted the space between them. She was wearing a t-shirt dress with a ribbon at the waist. She made no effort to take anything off.

“How?” Boyd looked confused for a second.

“On your back. In the middle. Clothes off is easiest but whatever you feel comfortable with is okay.”

Boyd stripped off his shirt and jeans, leaving his loose cotton boxers. He crawled up the bed and then rolled onto his back laying his head next to Erica’s waist.

Derek started taking off his clothes and stopped as Stiles stood, frozen and unsure. “Need some help?” He waved a finger at Stiles, indicating his state of dress.

“No, Just...slow to get going I guess.” Stiles realized he still had shoes on and bent to untie them even though he could have kicked them off. He was so nervous.

Stiles could see how Boyd was protective of Erica. He thought back to every instance at school when he had kept close to her side, watched her laughing, drew her to him. He felt like he was interrupting now. Erica might not know it but Boyd was totally in love with her. He had second thoughts for the first time.

Derek undressed to his tight silky boxer briefs and was standing next to Stiles, as Stiles fussed with the knots in his laces. Stiles wondered if Derek was going to say anything or if he just enjoyed him being in that position. Stiles looked up at Derek who was indeed watching Stiles bent over with great fascination. Stiles quietly reached out and placed his hand on Derek’s thigh, tapping his middle finger at the soft skin behind his knee. His heart skipped as Derek’s cock twitched in interest.

“Do you need help?” Derek’s voice gave away his supposed patience. His hands were trembling reached out to pull off the overshirt that Stiles was still wearing.

“No, I got it.” Stiles turned away and stripped off the flannel and tshirt,  hesitated at the waist of his trousers. He looked over his shoulder and the three others were staring at him with intent looks of hunger. “Okay, um...” He fumbled for his shirt. “I think we need to talk about this.”

Derek slowly approached him and took the shirt from his hand. “You have been scared all night. What’s up?”

“Well, I really want to do this. Really...really...want.” He scrubbed his hands through his short hair and laughed nervously. “I’m not sure where to start.” He folded his arms across his naked chest. “I think Boyd want’s to eat me. Not in a good way.”

Erica laughed. “That’s just his face, honey.” She shook Boyd into a more relaxed expression. “His sexy face looks a lot like his angry face. Which I thought you would be use to.” She waved a hand at Derek.

Derek glared back.

“Why don’t you sit here on the edge and let us get Boyd to a better place. Maybe the two of you can stop feeding into each others anxiety.” Erica patted the side of the bed.

Derek crossed to the other side and climbed over to where Boyd was now curled on his side, forehead leaning on Erica’s breasts. Derek curled in behind the larger man and put his face to the side of Boyd’s neck. The low rumbling coming from Boyd practically vibrated the room as well as the bed. Derek matched it and pulled Boyd’s shoulder back to give himself more access. The open mouthed growl softened and Boyd’s grumble became a purr. Erica matched it all with hers as they writhed together.

“You were all so normal a month ago.” Stiles teased.

“I’ve always been like this.” Derek flashed a wicked grin and resumed his affectionate mauling.

“It feels so good. Stiles, come over and I’ll show you.” Erica waved a hand at him.

Stiles crawled up and wedged himself next to the practically unconscious Boyd. Erica positioned herself over him and placed her mouth over his throat, then growled into his neck. It vibrated and resonated through his spine and head, his brain stopping for several seconds as his instincts took over. He wanted to scream but his voice rattled along a harmonic vibration with Erica and he heard himself make a noise he had never made before. It was closer to a moan than a growl.

The wolves froze in place.

“Stiles?” Erica looked down at his eyes. “You okay?” He nodded. “Did you just come?” Erica asked, amused. “Because it sounded like you did.”

“That happened one time.” Stiles looked offended.

Boyd giggled.

“Laugh now. I know you would have too.” Stiles rolled toward Boyd and slid his hand across the muscular chest next to him. “You are not prepared for the sexiness of these two.”

Derek reached across Boyd and pulled Stiles hand to his mouth. He sucked down his fingers with a lusty growl.

“Oh God.” Stiles rolled his hips and pressed his twitching cock into Boyd’s thigh. Boyd raised his eyebrows.

“Did you bring a bat?” Boyd teased.

“What? Why, it’s in the jeep.” Stiles looked confused.

Erica laughed, wheezed and laughed more.

“Oh” Stiles looked down at his tented pants. “It’s normal sized. Right?”

“Yes.” Erica and Derek nodded.

“It’s not different than Derek. lighter in color a bit.” Stiles seemed defensive.

“The idea that size has anything to do with enjoyment is wrong.” Stiles was digging a hole and they were letting him.

“Should we just put them out there so that the question is answered?” Stiles unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off leaving himself in tight blue briefs.

“Now you both.” He waved at Boyd and Derek.

“Wow, Do you boys actually do this?” Erica laughed. “Litteral dick measuring?”

“Well, Boyd implied that I was some sort of freak.” Stiles cupped his now waning erection.

“I didn’t. I was surprised.” Boyd squirmed. “Don’t have a lot of experience anything but my own.”

“Well, If you want, let me know. I’ll let you try it out.”

“Generous.” Erica nodded.

“I thought you would be the impatient ones. You all need to move it along.” Derek looked coiled.

“Implying that because of our age, we would rush into fucking like bunnies with no regard for people's comfort?” Stiles slid his now mostly naked body across the bed. “Ageist.”

Derek matched his movement, stalking him. “You’re right. I should have expected more talking than fucking with you here.”

“Yeah?” Stiles was crouched, arms tense. “Shut me up then.”

Derek pounced. Stiles saw it coming and rolled, falling off the bed and leaping away. Derek caught himself and swung toward his prey, swatting at Stiles’ feet as he ran.

“Don’t hurt him.” Erica called out as Stiles lept down the stairs with Derek right behind him.

“You know better than to run.” Derek hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs with hardly a noise. He scanned the darkened room for a hint of Stiles.

He couldn’t hear him breathing. “You can’t hold your breath forever.” He crouched next to the couch, listening for the heartbeat he knew was pounding. A pillow flew at Derek from across the room as Stiles scrambled out the window to the outdoor stairs leading to the roof.

“That little fucker.” Derek could feel his teeth itch, his guts twitching for a chase. “You know what this does.” He called out.

Stiles’ anxiety had been pushing Derek’s instinct to fix things. He wanted to hold the guy down and kiss, touch him until Stiles was relaxed and compliant again. He knew this instinct was not one he should indulge. Stiles being evasive and twitchy was pushing his predator to the surface. This new game, surged lust into Derek. His heart pounding now.

“What? Is your tail wagging?” Stiles taunted.

“When I catch you, I’ll show you.” Derek climbed silently, following the excited heartbeat.

“Promise?” Stiles was at the far edge of the large building. Derek watched as he ducked behind a curved steel vent.

Stiles gulped in a lungful of air and held it as he waited, bare back to the cold metal vent. He couldn’t hear the footsteps that he knew were coming but he had some sense of which way Derek would go. A fan kicked on and he used the noise to cover for his breathing and the ten or so steps it took to get to the door.

He tried the knob. Locked.

He wasn’t sure where the urge to run had come from. He was anxious and edgy since first seeing Derek. It seemed that they were sparking against each other. His nervous energy feeding into Derek’s tense urgency.

**  
  
  
**

“What are you thinking, Stiles?” Derek peeked around the vent, nothing there.

“You didn’t plan on being on the roof in your underoos did you?” Derek teased.

“Again, Jockeys” Stiles corrected. “And no, I didn’t” He called back from the shadow.

“Then why don’t you come out and we can go back where it’s warm.” Derek’s voice sounded smooth but there was a tinge of play in it.

“I can’t.” Stiles sighed.

“Why not.” Derek actually sounded concerned.

“Because now it has to end a certain way.” Stiles sounded distant.

“If you make me hunt you...” Derek crossed the roof in a burst of speed. “...you might not get the ending you want.”

“Says who?”

“I could hurt you.”

“You could.”

“Is that what you want?” Derek called out. “Kinky little fucker.” He mumbled.

“I don’t know what I want. I thought that was clear.” Stiles scuffed at the lip of a flange with his bare feet. It was raised enough that he broke off a shard. Palming it, he crossed back to the door and slid it between the door and jam and winced as he pulled the door open.

Derek smelled the gust of air as the door to the roof opened. He flinched as he thought Stiles was closer, again. Maybe listening to his pounding heart was throwing off the perception of how far away he actually was. He should have been more aware of Stiles moving.

He hadn’t realized how easy it was to pick the lock on the roof door. He would have to remedy that.

After the first weekend with Stiles, Derek bought the entire top floor of the building. He moved the bed they slept in to a private suite that he had all to himself.

He had been all over the building and knew about where Stiles would end up, if he followed the hallway. And logic. Stiles probably didn’t do that.

“Stiles, You know I can see in the dark.” Derek called down the corridor.

“Can you see me?” Stiles called from his hiding place.

“Not yet.”

Derek heard the soft thud of bare feet as Stiles landed at the end of the hallway.

“Now?”

“Yes.” Derek was tempted to sprint to him. It felt like a trap.

“What happened to your neighbors?” Stiles knocked loudly on a vacant door.

“Moved.”

Derek took a larger step forward. Watching as Stiles sped up.

“Shhh” Stiles froze and pointed to the vent “You can hear them.”

Derek relaxed his focus on Stiles enough to hear Boyd and Erica moaning.

“Did you think they would wait for us?” Derek cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes”

Stiles was still a good twenty feet away and with every forward move Derek made, he slid back. They were almost back to the door of the loft.

“Game is going to be over soon.” Derek rapped his knuckles on the wall, startling Stiles out of his listening.

“Yes. Sadly you are going to lose.” Stiles laughed.

“I will catch you.” Derek flashed a grin and reflective eyes at Stiles.

“See, catching isn’t winning.”  Stiles swayed his hips. “That’s when the game is over. When the game is over, you lose.”

“That might be the case if you are playing human tag.” Derek drew claws “But we aren’t playing tag. This is predator and prey, when I catch the prey, I get to eat it, so I win.”

  
“Oh” Stiles turned and ran.

The door to the loft was locked so when he threw his body against it, he bounced back onto his ass in the hallway. Derek wasn’t running. There was no reason to.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and fled down the passageway to the next door. This one was unlocked and he lept through it.

Derek dove for the open door to catch it before Stiles could turn the lock. Stiles abandoned the door and instead headed for the window, hoping that there was a fire escape. He didn’t make it and was tackled to the floor halfway across the room.

Stiles was scrambling to get his knees under him but Derek launched forward and forced him down again this time with a hand on the back of his head. Derek wrapped a leg around Stiles’ and forced him flat to the floor, covering him fully with his body.

Derek started at the back of Stiles’ neck. Biting, licking and sucking. He wrestled Stiles arms above his head and massaged the roundness of his deltoid, dragging his teeth across the muscle and licking in the transition of the neck.

Stiles alternated between laughter and playful screaming as Derek assaulted his torso. Eventually it turned to panting and moaning, Stiles arching toward Derek and his mouth, flexing away.

Derek rolled Stiles over, keeping his head under his arm. He nibbled along the skin of his arm along his ribs. He moved down to his belly. Stiles was twitching with pleasure. His hands grasping and fumbling trying to find someplace on Derek to hold. He was constantly denied as Derek kept putting them to his sides.

**  
  
**

Derek finally got to the waistband of his briefs. Lifted and tugged and they were gone. Stiles was now trying to hold onto his own cock. A quick growl of disapproval and his hands were again at his sides.

Derek prowled around Stiles as he lay on his back.

“You like it. Drawing out the wolf.” Derek watched Stiles twitch his leg out a little wider. “Is this what you want?” He let his eyes glow a bit. Showed Stiles a little of the sharpness of his teeth.

Derek watched the pale flat stomach as Stiles panted, fear and excitement pulsing through him. Derek placed his hand on the lower part of his stomach. He could feel the pounding of Stiles’ blood. He leaned down and pressed sharp teeth to the edge of his hip.

“Oh, GOD!” Stiles flinched away. “You wouldn’t”

“I’d ask first.” Derek smirked.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he deserved the scare. He invited that and more. He wondered if he screaming was going cause someone to call in an emergency.

“Your neighbors are going report us.” Stiles used the break to distract from the tension.

“They moved.” Derek growled into Stiles ear.

“You don’t like listening to other people’s lives, do you?”

“Do you?”

“I love it, petty arguments about who left the milk out. What to eat for dinner. Late payments and late night tv. Maybe it’s an only child thing. Everyone’s house is more interesting than mine.”

“Maybe that’s why I hate it.” Derek lost himself in remembering the constant chaos of a house full of people. wanted to have seen Stiles smiling on the couch watching his sisters fight over which game controller they liked best.

“So much talking.” Derek growled.

“Did you forget how this all got started?”

Derek pressed fingers to his lips. “You invited me to shut you up.” Derek took his fingers away, wrapped them around the back of his neck, put his thumb just under Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles watched in the faint light coming in from large windows. Derek was waiting. Waiting for Stiles to say one more thing. Stiles wanted to be quiet. He opened his mouth as if he would speak and the flash in Derek’s eyes spurred him. He grinned. Stuck his tongue between his teeth. Teasing a slow hiss of a word. “Sssssssso...”

Derek watched his mouth and as soon as he made a sound, Derek caught it with his lips, pressing, sucking, licking and tasting. He used his thumb to tilt Stiles’ head. Derek moved from Stiles’ lips to his throat and sucked, licked and bit. Stiles may not have been saying words but the noises coming from him were anything but quiet.

“This is why I don’t have neighbors.” Derek teased.

“So you can have loud sex?”

“I don’t have loud sex. You do.” Derek used the distraction of Stiles flailing to wedge a knee between Stiles’ and spread his legs beneath him.

“What are you saying? I’m the only loud one?”

“Yes”

“Okay, I’ll not make a sound until you do.”

Derek nodded. Stiles set his face in agreement. Derek tweaked a nipple and watched as Stiles responded with a hand sliding down Derek’s side.

Stiles’ adrenaline was still high and competition pushed him to make some decisions that he might not have made so quickly. The first being slapping both hands on Derek’s ass. He did get a good gasp out of it.

The retaliation was that he was rolled, lifted and manhandled until he was on his back with his knees apart.

Derek leaned down and bit at the curve of his hip, then smoothed a hand over it and rubbed softly up and over his abdomen. He stroked Stiles’ cock slowly, flicking his tongue softly just at the tip. Teasing and hinting that he would take it all in but not doing it. It wasn’t until Derek licked his ass that he really had to focus on keeping quiet.

Stiles had this on his list of things he had watched but wasn’t sure he would like. He mentally checked the like box and circled it. A few times. He also had his fist in his mouth breathing hard and fast then holding his breath. The only way he could keep himself quiet. Even without air passing his vocal cords were straining and squeaking. Derek knew he was so close, he was relentless with his mouth, fingers and thumb. Stiles finally pounded a fist on the deep carpet and Derek backed off.

“Time out.” Stiles panted.

Derek stood and crossed to the kitchen filled two glasses of water.

“I’m impressed. You lasted much longer than I expected.”

“Oh, we’re not done. This is time out.”

“I’m beginning to see what the olympic music is about. You think this is something you can win.” Derek laughed.

“Oh, it is.” Stiles assured.

“No, It’s not.”

“Are you saying that I can’t win?”

“I’m saying that it shouldn’t be about who gets what. It’s about being good to each other.”

“It’s also about how I will make you feel better than anyone else ever.”

“That’s a weird things to be competitive about.”

Derek drank the rest of his water and watched as Stiles down his.

“To be honest, you being silent is weird and I hate it.” Derek took the glass.

“Thank GOD! I was about to have an aneurysm.”

Derek was quick to put them back in their positions. He stroked Stiles’ dick a few times before taking the full length of it into his throat.

“Oh, Yes. So...Deeeep. Holy...Mnnnnnaaaah...” It took only a few minutes before Stiles came hard, Derek swallowing most of it.

His silence didn’t last long. “So good. My God. Why?”

“What do you want?” Derek crouched low over Stiles. “Do you want me to bite you? Do you want me to make you one of mine?”

“That’s two different questions.” He had different answer for each one. “Fuck me.” Stiles whispered, almost too afraid to ask.

“Is that a curse?” Derek put his sharp teeth away. “Or a request.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Stiles said a bit louder.

“What if I want to bite you?” Derek teased.

Stiles shook his head. “I do want the other thing.”

Derek was silent for a moment. Then a low growling started. A sort of continuous chuffing pant. “Mine.” Derek pressed his face into Stiles’ neck and wrapped his arms around, lifting pressing.

Stiles responded. His hands finding the sides of Derek head. Pulling him back enough for them to look at each other.  It was a quick assurance before Stiles dove in. Kissing with the frantic passion he had kept bottled for weeks. His whole body seemed to move in time with his mouth. His hips grinding and his legs sliding. Derek barely had control. He finally trapped Stiles against the couch.

“Stay right there.” Derek disappeared for a moment and returned with a blanket and pillow.

While kissing he was sliding stiles onto the blanket and wedging the pillow under him. He stroked several times along Stiles cock sliding his foreskin back to stroke his head with a dry palm.  Stiles was panting and moaning and unaware that Derek had popped the cap on a bottle of lubricant until his other hand was pressing against his taint.

“This is your chance to change your mind.” Derek pressed a flat finger against Stiles’ sphincter.

“Do it. Faster. Sooner. Now please.”

Derek skillfully slid his fingers in. Changing everything Stiles had thought possible with just hands.  Stiles was familiar with the sensation. Afterward he would try to factor angles and girth but the reality is, it was Derek. And Derek knew what he was doing.

Stiles had his arms around Derek, head leaning on his shoulder. The panting and whimpers had turned to pleading and moaning. Stiles slid his heels along the floor, wrapped a leg around Derek’s trying to coax his hips up. “Come on.” Stiles reached down to Derek’s hip, grasping. “You. I want you. Your cock. In me.”

Derek pushed up and away, watching Stiles arch his back up off of the floor, moaning at the loss of contact.

“Come on man. Stop being such a gentleman and fuck me already.” Stiles then growled, snarled and snapped his teeth.

“Are you mocking me?” Derek whispered threateningly.

“NO! I’m begging you, all of you, the real you, to show me your wolf and fuck me.”

Stiles didn’t flinch when Derek growled back. Eyes flashed and with little more than a glance and a twist, Derek was at Stiles ass, pressing in.

“This is me. The real me. And I,” Derek slid in slowly, “I savor. I relish. I like to take my time.” He punctuated each phrase with a slow thrust. “Are you disappointed?”

“Oh Gods. Deities” Stiles may have left his body for a moment. “Perfect.” Stiles rolled his head back and forth. “Please, please, please, please move just a bit more.”

Derek dropped to his elbows and Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, using his leverage to force a bit more friction. Derek liked it and moved around bringing an arm under Stiles’ waist. Thrusting more regularly but still slowly.

“If I wanted to, I could keep you here, like this, on the edge all day.” Derek rubbed his beard along the curve of Stiles’ neck below his chin.

“But you wont. Right? You wanna come too?” Stiles had beads of sweat on his hairline and his eyelashes were wet. “I want that so much.” His flushed skin and pleading eyes nearly broke Derek’s resolve. He sped his pace a bit

“You look so amazing like this.” Derek changed his angle again and Stiles cried out in pleasure.

“Take a picture or something but please do that thing again.” Stiles had a hand wrapped around Derek’s shoulder, pulling and writhing.

“This?” Derek pushed “or This?” and withdrew.

“Both. both. together faster.”

Derek complied.

“Oh god yes. that’s it, yes. like that.” Stiles stammered and swore but never stopped talking.

He reached for his cock several times, but Derek waved him off.

“I’m so close. Please.”

“You can come like this.” Derek watched the beautiful cock bounced along with his thrusts.

“But I don’t want to. I want you to touch it.”

Derek wrapped his hand around the thick slick cock and Stiles was quick to cover it with his own.

Stiles directed the strokes and Derek trust with power and speed as Stiles cursed and panted and moaned. “Fuck, yes. God you are amazing. Derek, I can’t...Gaaaahhh!” Thick streams of come slung across Derek’s chest then Stiles, drop of it landing in his hair and across his neck.

Derek paused, reining in his own orgasm as he watched Stiles panting and twitching under him. He waited for Stiles to shudder. He waited for Stiles to look at him, a drip of come sliding down his neck. He watched Stiles writhe as he started again at the slowest pace.

“Derek, please...” Stiles bit his lips, holding in the words though his eyes begged for him.

“What more do you want?” Derek worked himself back to speed.

“I want you to come for me.” Stiles closed his eyes as if he was hiding something. “Do it just for me. Show me.”

Derek paused. Stiles grasped at Derek’s arms, trying to pull him down onto him. “Show you my cock?” Derek was trying to find the position Stiles was hinting at.

“Show me your self.” Stiles whispered almost too quiet for even wolf hearing.  “Show me your heart.”

Derek whined an almost pained sound and Stiles instantly had his hands on Derek’s face. Derek tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t. “You...my...” He stuttered out a few almost words. He cried out again and came while saying “Stiles...”

Stiles panted along with Derek as he thrust hard and fast through his orgasm. Stiles had never seen Derek so far over the edge of control. His mouth slack and his eyes barely open. He dropped his head toward Stiles as if he were going to fall on him but Stiles held him up. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Derek dropped his chest to Stiles and they both held on.

It was a few minutes before Derek pushed up and pulled out of Stiles. Stroking his sides and watching Stiles as he collected himself.

“Did I hurt you?” Derek froze. Tears sliding down the sides of Stiles’ face.

“Nah. Just me I guess.” Stiles waved him off. “Whew. Stupid reaction. I thought that just happened in movies, to girls.”

“Fiction makes fools of all of us at one point.” Derek smiled. He wasn’t sure how to react. He tried holding onto Stiles but he was moving away. His face held closed now as he scrubbed the tears away.

Stiles excused himself to the bathroom. His neck was a mess of beard rash and hickies, his hair still had come in it and he was pretty sure he had carpet burn on his back, shoulders and knees. Unexplainable if anyone were to see. Also, he was in love with Derek, who he just begged to claim him and he couldn’t tell anyone, especially Scott.

Stiles cleaned up as best he could and was met at the door by Derek, holding out a pair of soft linen lounge pants.  Stiles stepped into them and followed Derek to the Kitchen.

Stiles hooked a thumb in the direction of the other apartment “I think Boyd’s mom’s potato salad is in the other fridge. It’s so good, It might make you cry.”

Derek grabbed a large jangling key ring. “Let’s try it.”

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I need to wrap this story up soon. One more chapter.


End file.
